Seeing them again
by dance246
Summary: Gabriella decides to go back to San Diego to see her old friends from the school she went to before East High. Troy is coming back with her so they can meet them. This story takes place partly in the summer. But some in the winter. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing them again**

**Chapter 1: Coming back:**

**Summary: **Gabriella decides to go back to San Diego to see her old friends before she went to East High. How will they react when they see her again? Troy is going back with her so they can meet him. And this story takes place in the summer. Troyella!

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Are you ready to go?" My mom asked me while I finished packing.

"Yep." I said. "I'm so excited! I mean I haven't seen my old friends since my freshman year."

It is the summer of our senior year. So we're out of high school. We are all going to be going to the same collage together.

"Yeah. I hope you have a great time. And I hope they like Troy too." My mom said helping me with my bags.

"Yeah. They better." I said.

"Ok. Well...I'll miss you." My mom said as we carried my bags out to my car.

"I'll miss you too." I said giving her a hug.

"I love you." My mom said as I got into my car.

"Love you too." I said then drove off. I was meeting Troy at the airport.

"So I'll see you guys in 2 weeks." Troy said to his parents.

"Yep. I love you." Troy's mom said giving him a hug then Troy gave his dad a hug.

"Love you guys too." Troy said.

"Bye Troy." His dad said.

"Bye." Troy said getting into his car then drove off.

I was looking around for Troy.

"Where is he?" I said to myself.

"Gabi!" Troy said rushing up to me.

"Oh hey." I said.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"Let's go." I said. Then we boarded the plane.

6 hours later we were in San Diego.

"Oh I am so excited to see my friends again! And I'm excited for them to meet you." I said as we got into a cab.

"Yeah, me too." Troy said. "When are we gonna see them?"

"Well we always hung out on the beach. So I'm guessing some of them are going to be there." I said.

"Ok." Troy said. "I love the ocean."

"Yeah." I said. 10 minutes later we were at our hotel. "I'll have the bed by the window."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll have this one." Troy said setting his stuff on his bed.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get into my swim suit. And then you can and we can go." I said.

"Ok." Troy said sitting down. Then I went in the bathroom and got it on. Then Troy did and we left. Our hotel was right next to the beach so we walked there. I was just wearing a pink bikini and a tank top and shorts over it. And then some hot sunglasses. Troy was just wearing a white t-shirt and red trunks.

"Oh my god. There's Sarah." I said.

"Who's Sarah?" Troy asked.

"One of my friends." I said.

"Well are we gonna go over there?" Troy asked.

"Uh...yeah..." I said then I started walking over to her. She was just reading a book. Oh and did I mention Troy looked so hot! Sarah looks just the same. I wonder if she remembers me? Oh man what if she's mad at me for leaving? It wasn't my fault! "Sarah?"

"Yeah." Sarah said not even looking up.

"Sarah?" I repeated trying to get her to look up.

"What?" Sarah asked finally looking up from her book. "Gabi!"

"Hey." I said.

"Oh my god!" Sarah yelled and jumped up and we hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just missed you guys here, and so I decided to come and visit." I said.

"Well I missed you too." Sarah explained. "Who are you?"

"Oh Sarah. This is my boyfriend Troy. Troy this is my friend Sarah." I explained to her.

"Boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Troy." Sarah said.

"Nice to meet you too." Troy said.

"So where is everybody?" I asked.

"At the cabana." I said.

"Ok. Well I better go over there." I said.

"Well wait. Let me come with." Sarah said. Then she ran over to them. "Just stay here for a second."

"Ok." I said.

"Hey guys." Sarah said.

"Hey." They said.

"So. Um do you guys remember Gabriella?" Sarah asked.

"Gabriella Montez?" Our friend Katie asked.

"Yep." Sarah said with a smile.

"Of corse we do." Our friend Anna said.

"Yeah. I mean I only had a crush on her since the 6th grade." Our other friend Jake said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Well she's here." Sarah said.

"What?" They exclaimed.

"Uh Sarah, she lives in New Mexico now." Katie said.

"True. But she came to visit." Sarah said.

"Well then where is she?" Jake asked.

"Gabi!" Sarah yelled motioning for me to come. Then I went over there.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Gabi!" They all yelled and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I just missed all of you guys and I wanted to come back for a few weeks." I explained.

**Jake's POV:**

Oh my gosh! She is so hot! I missed her so much! Oh man she's hot! So hot!

**Gabriella's POV:**

"So what ya guys up to?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering who he is." Jake said.

"Oh. Oh. Ok, you guys, this is my boyfriend Troy." I explained.

**Jake's POV:**

Boyfriend!

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Hi." They all said.

"Hey." Troy said.

**Katie's POV:**

Man Troy is fine!

**Gabriella's POV:**

Stop looking at Troy like that Katie!

"Well we were just about to go swimming." I said.

"We were?" Troy asked.

"Well do you want to?" I asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

"Do you guys wanna come?" I asked.

**Jake's POV:**

Gabriella? In a bikini? I'm there!

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Sure!" They all said.

"I'm there." Jake said.

"Let's go." I said.

2 hours later. All of us girls are suntanning.

"So you guys I've really changed in the past 3 years. I mean I sing." I said. They just stared at me for a few seconds then started laughing. "I'm serious you guys! I mean when I left San Diego I went to this ski lodge. And there was this kareoke contest and me and Troy were forced to sing. But we didn't know each other. This was just a few days after I left. And we sang...we were good. And then we some how ended up going to the same school together and we sort of accidently auditoned for the school's winter musical, and we got the lead roles."

"Really?" They asked.

"Yeah. And I also joined their scholastic decatholon team." I explained. "I loved East High!"

"Can we hear you sing?" Anna asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Oh come on Gabi! Sing for us!" Anna exclaimed.

"Not on the beach. Maybe later." I said.

"Fine." Katie and Anna said.

1/2 later. We all went over to Katie's house. We were just watching tv. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Katie said. Then I ran over to the window to see who it was.

"It's Kayla and Seth!" I exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Katie said letting them in and giving Seth a kiss cause he's her boyfriend.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Hey Kat." Kayla said.

"Uh...I have a little surprise for you guys in the living room." Katie said with a smile.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"I hate surprises." Seth said.

"Trust me. You're gonna love this one." Katie said with a smile. Kayla looked at Seth with a weird face. Then they came in the living room.

"Hey guys." I said.

"GABI!" Kayla yelled.

"Gabriella!" Seth said as Kayla gave her a hug and so did Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

"I just missed you guys and I came to visit. And I brought my boyfriend, Troy." I explained looking at him.

"Hi." Kayla said.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as they showed East High on the tv screen.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"That's me and Troy's old high school. East High." I said.

"What?" Troy asked. "Why is it on tv?"

"Let's listen and find out." I said turning it up.

_Ok this High School is a very cool high school to the students and teachers. For one thing, their basketball team won the has one the basketball team East High Wildcats, have one the championship game now 3 years in a row. And the first year they won it, 3 years ago, the whole school did a little dance to celebrate. And what the school didn't know was that there was cameras filming their every move. _

"What?" Me and Troy yelled.

_Now, if any of the students that went to this school 3 years ago, are watching this right now, you might see your self. And you're probably wondering why were doing this. Well the school's principal asked us to show it. Why? I don't know. But here it is! East High School In Albuquerque, New Mexico's students dancing and singing to "We're all in this together!" _

"Ok. I guess you guys are gonna see me sing." I said.

"Yey!" Katie and Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Jake said confused.

_Together...together...together..everyone_

_together...together...com'on let's have some fun..._

_together..we're there for...each other everytime.._

_together...together...co'mon let's do this right.._

_Troy: Here and now it's time for celebration_

_I finally figured out_

_Yeah...yeah.._

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about..._

_Gabriella: C'mon now.._

_Everyone is special in their own way..._

_We make each other strong.._

_Taylor and Kelsi: Each other strong..._

_Gabriella: We're not the same_

_We're different in a good way.._

_together's where we belong..._

_(Troy and Gabriella come together)_

_Everyone: We're all in this together..._

_Once we know.._

_That we are_

_Were all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together..._

_And it shows where we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true..._

_Together...together...together...everyone.._

_together...together...c'mon let's have some fun..._

_together...were there for each other everytime..._

_together...together...c'mon let's do this right..._

_Ryan: Were all here_

_And speaking out with one voice.._

_Were gonna rock the house..._

_Sharpay: Rock the house.._

_Ryan: The parties on_

_Now everybody make some noise..._

_C'mon and scream and shout..._

_Sharpay: We've arrived_

_Because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all..._

_Everyone: We're all in this together..._

_Once we know _

_That we are_

_Were all stars_

_And we see that..._

_We're all in this together..._

_And it shows _

_where we stand_

_hand in hand_

_make our dreams come..._

_We're all in this together..._

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together.._

_When we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wildcats _

_Sing-a-long_

_Yeah they really got it going on_

_Wildcats _

_In the house_

_Everyone body say it now_

_Wildcats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world..._

_(Everybody does a little dance)_

_Gabriella and Troy: Ohhhh alright here we go..._

_Troy: We're all in this together..._

_While Troy is singing that Gabriella: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_Troy: Once we know that we are were all stars and we see that..._

_Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Lucas: We're all in this together..._

_And it shows where we stand_

_hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come..._

_(People start joining in)_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_When we see _

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wildcats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_Now that's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_C'mon everyone!_

"And there you heard me and Troy singing." I said.

"Wow. You guys are good." Anna said.

"Thank you." Me and Troy said.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Totally." Kayla said. Then everyone else agreed.

"But it is a little weird that they were filming it." I said.

"Yeah. I didn't see any cameras." Troy said.

"Neither did I." I said.

"Well you guys were awesome!" Seth said.

"Thanks." I said.

**Jake's POV:**

Gabriella is such a good singer and dancer! And is so hot! I wonder if I could kill Troy and make it look like an accident...

**Gabriella's POV:**

Why is Jake looking at me like that?

**A/N: Well there was my first chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Dance246**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hanging out:

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." I said as we got up.

"Ok. Do you guys want to meet for breakfast?" Anna asked.

"Sure." I said. "Troy?"

"Why not?" Troy said.

"Ok great. Bye." Anna said.

"Later guys!" I said. Then we left.

"Man I can't believe Gabi came back! I mean I thought she forgot about us." Katie said.

"Yeah. But I'm glad she did. But if only she didn't bring Troy." Jake said with a mad face.

"You're jealous!" Seth said.

"Well I mean I've had a crush on her since the 6th grade! And when I saw her again today, she looked...so hot!" Jake said.

"Well maybe if you had made a move before she moved to New Mexico, she wouldn't of brought her boyfriend." Anna said.

"Or gotten one." Kayla said.

"Yeah well it's a little too late for that isn't it." Jake said.

"Maybe not! You know maybe if you do make a move on Gabi, she'll dump hair boy and go with you." Seth suggested.

"Seth!" Kayla, Anna, Sarah, and Katie yelled.

"What? I'm just trying to help!" Seth explained.

"Thanks Seth. I think I'll do that." Jake said. Then he called Gabi.

"Hello." I said in the cab.

"Hey Gabi. It's me Jake." Jake said.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I asked.

"Ok can I ask you something?" Jake asked.

"Sure. Anything." I said.

"Ok but before I ask you, I've wanted to ask you this ever since the 6th grade." Jake explained.

"Ok..." I said.

"OK...Um...will you go out with me?" Jake asked.

"Jake you know I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah well I though that maybe you liked me more than you liked him." Jake said.

"Jake! I love Troy ok! I don't love you. Well I love you like a brother but not in that way." I said.

"What?" Troy yelled.

"Oh come on Gabi! We've known each other since the second grade. And you've known Troy since your sophomore year." Jake said.

"Yeah well I still love Troy. Ok I always have ever since the very first time I met him at the ski lodge when we first sang together." I exlpained. "I do not love you!"

Then I hung up. Did I just say that out loud?

"You've loved me since then?" Troy asked.

"Uhh..." I studdered.

"Have you?" Troy asked.

"Uh...yes. I have. I mean when you first sang with me on that stage I thought you were like totally hot, and then when we were talking outside and exchanged phone numbers then I left I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I said.

"Yeah I felt that way too." Troy said.

"And I also thought that since Sharpay was like pretty much flirting with you all the time I thought maybe you had a thing for her too." I explained with a laugh.

"Well I guess I kind of thought Sharpay was cute in our freshman year but when you came along things totally changed. I thought you were like the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Troy explained.

"Really? Thanks." I said giving him a kiss.

"Ahhh...that is so sweet!" The cab driver said sarcastically. "Don't make me gag!"

Yeah well turn around again and I will gag! Look in the mirror and you'll see why. Back at the hotel.

"Oh. I'm tired. I'm just gonna go get my pajamas on and go to bed." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said. Then I went into the bathroom and got into them and laid down.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." Troy said watching some tv.

"Ok. I'm not tired. I'll just watch some tv." I said after about a few seconds of trying to fall asleep.

The next morning.

"Troy?" I asked not seeing him in the room. But then he came in with some chips.

"Hey. I just went down stairs and got a little breakfast." Troy said.

"Chips?" I asked.

"That's all they got." Troy said.

"Ok. Well you do know were meeting everyone for breakfast." I said.

"Yeah. But I have a big appatite right now." Troy explained. "When are we leaving?"

"I don't know. I better call one of them." I said. Then I called Katie.

"Hello." Katie said.

"Hey Katie. Um when are we getting breakfast?" I asked.

"Well I talked to everyone else and we thought about 10:00." Katie explained.

"Ok." I said. "Where?"

"Um...Perkins." She explained.

"Ok. Sounds good." I said.

"Bye." Katie said.

"Bye." I said then hung up.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked.

"Perkins at 10:00." I explained.

"Well you might want to start getting ready cause it's 9:00 right now." Troy explained.

"Oh shit!" I said. Then I jumped into the shower.

20 minutes later. I came out with a pink sparkley tank-top and a blue jean skirt.

"Ooo...you look hot." Troy said giving me a kiss.

"Well if you want me to say the same thing put on something hot." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said then went into the bathroom then came out with a blue t-shirt and some jeans.

"Now you look hot." I said giving him a kiss.

"Thanks." Troy said. Then I finished putting on my make-up then he put his arm around my waist and we left for breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Anna said as we walked up to their table.

"Hey." I said.

**Jake's POV:**

Oh man! Gabriella looks even hotter today! Right when I thoght she couldn't look hotter.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"So how long are you guys staying?" Sarah asked.

"For 2 weeks." I explained.

"Ok." Sarah said. "Oh and by the way we've like told everyone in school that new you that you're back and so we're having a party tonight."

Then I laughed a little.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Who's hosting the party?" I asked.

"Me." Sarah said. Then I laughed a little again.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just I never thought of you as a party person." I said.

"Yeah well people usually change over 3 years Gabi." Sarah said.

"I know." I said. "Like I did. With singing."

"Exactly." Sarah said. All of a sudden I noticed people looking over at me. I guess they remember me. I know they were all from our school. Then some guy came over to me.

"Hey Gabriella. I saw you on tv yesterday dancing to that song. You were really good." Some guy said to me.

"Thanks..." I said not knowing his name.

"I'm Josh." Josh said.

"Hi. Josh." I said while Josh was kind of checking me out.

"And I'm Troy. Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy interupted.

"Hi." Josh said. "Were you the guy dancing kind of like right along with her?"

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Well you guys were really good." Josh said. "But why were you guys like...singing about wildcats?"

"Because that was our school mascot." I said.

"Oh. Well it was totally awesome." Josh said.

"Thanks." I said.

"But you know you guys don't look so much the same. I mean you seem to look younger in it." Josh said.

"That's because we did that 3 years ago." Troy explained.

"Oh. Yeah I used to live here and then I moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and we did that after our basketball team won the championship." I explained.

"I shot the winning basket." Troy bragged. I laughed a little.

"Well it was great." Josh said then walked away.

"Hey Gabriella!" A girl named Lindsay said to me. But we weren't friends at all. I mean she never talked to me.

"Oh hi...Lindsay." I said confused that she was talking to me.

"So like I we saw you on tv yesterday." Lindsay said.

"Oh really. What'd you think?" I asked.

"It was awesome! Cause like you are such a good singer and dancer." Lindsay complimented.

"Thank you." I said.

"And you must be the guy who was like dancing along with her." Lindsay said.

"That's me. Troy Bolton." Troy said holding out a hand.

"Lindsay Parker." Lindsay said shaking his hand. "You are a really good singer and dancer too."

"Thanks." Troy said.

"So what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is...didn't you move away like what 2 years ago?" Lindsay asked.

"3 years actually. And yes. I did move away. But I just missed this place and all my friends up here so I decided to come and visit." I explained.

"Oh. So um...is like Troy one of your friends?" Lindsay asked.

"Well actually he's my boyfriend." I explained.

"Boyfriend. I guess I should of known that because I mean you guys on tv like when you came together like that when you like spun into his arms, I should of known something was going on with you two." Lindsay said.

"Well nothing was really quite yet. I mean sure he kissed me once and we tried to kiss again but Chad interupted but we were really close. But actually also before that I won our school's scolastic decatholon compition, and me and Troy beat these 2 people out of our school's musical. There was Sharpay the girl that when under the bridge that Ryan made by jumping on those people. And then also Troy won the basketball championship." I explained.

"Ah huh." Lindsay said with a face that says 'Like I care' "Well you guys did really well. So I just wanted to tell you that."

Then she walked away. Then we ordered our food and ate it then left. And we went to the beach. And there was people singing on a stage there. I guess it was like a kareoke thing.

"Hey Gabi. You and Troy should go sing up there!" Sarah suggested.

"I don't know Sarah." I said.

"Yeah!" Anna and Kayla said.

"Hey Gabi, we should do it." Troy said.

"Well..." I said.

"Come on Gabi!" Anna said.

"Fine." I said.

"Alright! Any more volunteers to come up and rock this beach!" The MC exclaimed.

"Right here!" Sarah said pointing to me and Troy. "They do!"

"Ok. Come on up here!" He said. Then we went up there. "What song do you guys want to sing to?"

He handed us a song list.

"Oh look Troy there's 'Start of Something New'." I said.

"Do you wanna sing that?" Troy asked.

"Sure." I said. "This song."

"Ok. That's a good one. Uh first why don't you guys introduce yourself to the crowd." He said.

"Ok. Well I'm Gabriella Montez." I said. Then people started to talk.

"And I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said then the music started.

_Livin in my own world..._

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance..._

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities..._

_Oooooo..._

_I know..._

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the..._

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you..._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new_

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_Now who would ever thought that..._

_Um.._

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_And the world looks so much brighter..._

_brighter...brighter.._

_Oh..._

_With you by my side..._

_By your side..._

_I know _

_That something has changed..._

_Never felt this way..._

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start..._

_Of something new_

_It feels so right.._

_To be here with you.._

_ohhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new..._

_I never knew that It could happen _

_Til it happened to me..._

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_I didn't know it before..._

_But now it's easy to see..._

_Ohhhhh..._

_It's the start..._

_Of something new.._

_It feels so right..._

_To be here with you _

_Ohhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart..._

_That it's the start.._

_Of something new.._

_It feels so right.._

_To be here with you.._

_Ohhhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart.._

_Feel in my heart.._

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new..._

Everyone cheered and clapped. And we walked off the stage.

"You guys that was awesome!" Anna said.

"Thanks." I said.

"That was really good." Kayla said.

"Yeah." Sarah and the rest of them said.

"But uh...how did you guys know that song without looking at the words over there?" Jake asked.

"Oh. Well that song was the song we were forced to sing in front of people before we met. And that's how we met." I explained.

"Oh cool." Kayla said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you guys have to sing at my party tonight." Sarah said.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok." Troy said. Then me and Troy went back to the hotel so we could get ready for the party tonight. "So what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know. Probably just like this pink tank-top and some jeans this time." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said. Then I got dressed. "So what time is the party?"

"8:00." I said.

"Ok." Troy said. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Hello..." I said not realizing who it was.

"Hey Gabi!" My best friend Sierra exclaimed giving me a hug.

"Hey Sierra!" I said letting her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Sarah told me that you were in town and I wanted to see you. So she told me you were staying here." Sierra said.

"Yeah well. Here I am." I said.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked.

"I'm Troy. Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy said.

"Well hi Troy. I'm Gabriella's best friend Sierra." Sierra said.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Oh and I saw you on tv yesterday!" Sierra said. "You were great!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"And so were you Troy." Sierra said. "Where did all that singing and dancing come from? I've never seen you do that."

"Yeah well I guess I've had a singing talent for a while." I explained.

"Cool." Sierra said.

**A/N: There's my next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for you're reviews!**

**Dance246!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The party:

"So are you going to Sarah's party tonight?" Sierra asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Cool. So how long are you gonna be here?" Sierra asked.

"2 weeks." I said putting on eyeliner.

"Cool." Sierra said. "I heard this party is going to be awesome!"

"Cool." I said laughing a little.

"But ya. Um...yesterday when I saw you guys on tv. I didn't totally recognize you." Sierra said.

"Even though I had seen you like a few weeks before that." I said.

"Well it was kind of hard cause you were moving around the hole time." I siad.

"Well didn't you recognize my voice when I was singing?" I asked.

"Not really no." Sierra said.

"Well then how'd you find out it was me?" I asked.

"Well some guy announced who everyone was. And then when I heard that you were the girl in the red dress. I knew it was you. Oh and by the way that was such a cute dress." Sierra explained.

"Thanks." I said.

2 hours later.

Sierra's still here.

"So are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Sierra said.

"Let's go." Troy said grabbing my hand then we left. When we got there, there was like 400-500 cars there!

"Whoa." I said.

"There is a lot of people here." Sierra said.

"Yeah." Troy said then we went inside.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said running up to us.

"Hey!" We said.

"Thanks for coming." Sarah said. "Um so I'm gonna need you guys to sing in about 1/2 hour. Ok?"

"Ok. Sure." I said.

"Cool." Troy said.

"OK. But first can you guys come with me. I don't want anyone to see you again until you guys sing." Sarah said pulling me.

"Ok." I said. Then we ran into a room.

"Ok. So you guys just need to stay in here for about 20 minutes than I'll get you guys out on stage." Sarah said.

"Ok." I said.

"Yey!" Sarah said clapping. Then left.

"Ok..." Troy said laughing a little.

"So...ah...what do you wanna do in our extra time?" I asked smiling. Then we started making out.

20 minutes later. Sarah walks in. But we're still making out. She just stood there for a few seconds then checked her imaginary watch.

"Am I interupting something?" Sarah asked laughing. Then we stopped.

"Sorry." I said while Sarah was still laughing.

"Ok. Well it's time. We need you on stage." Sarah said.

"Ok." I said then Sarah left laughing.

"That was embarassing." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said. "Well let's go."

Backstage. Oh and did I mention Sarah is like filthy rich. She has everything.

"Hey. So are you guys ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. We're ready." I said.

"Yep." Troy said.

"Ok. I'm gonna introduce you guys." Sarah said going on stage. "Attention! Ok. Thank you. Now in a few seconds we are going to bring to people out here to sing for us. And I'm just telling you this now. One of the people you might recognize because she went to our high school 3 years ago, then had to leave in the middle of the year. So I'll let you see for your self who she is."

Then Sarah walked halfway off the stage then came back.

"Oh yeah. And these two were on tv yesterday." Sarah explained. Then people started whispering and she walked off and me and Troy went on.

"Good luck!" Sarah told us.

"Hello!" I said.

"Gabi!" Some of my old friends yelled.

"I'm Gabriella." I explained.

"And I'm Troy." Troy said.

"And we're gonna be singing...Uh...Sarah...what are we singing?" I asked.

"Oh. Here's the list of songs." Sarah said handing us a list.

"Uh...ok." I said looking at it.

"Hey there's 'Breaking Free'." Troy said.

"Gosh they have like all the songs we sang in high school." I said.

"Well do you wanna do 'Breaking Free'?" Troy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"OK." Troy said.

"Ok. Sarah we wanna do this one." I said pointing to it.

"OK." Sarah said then it started to play.

_We're soarin_

_Flyin_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..._

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free..._

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_Til were seperate hearts_

_But your faith_

_It gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin free_

_We're soarin_

_Flyin_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If were tryin_

_Yeah were breakin free..._

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Oooooooo_

_In our very soals_

_(Very soals)_

_Ooo..._

_Rising til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

_We're breakin free _

_We're soarin_

_Flyin_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If were tryin_

_Yeah were breakin free..._

_Yeah were breaking free_

_Oooo..._

_Running_

_Climbing_

_To get to that place to be all that we can be_

_Nows the time_

_(Nows the time)_

_So were breaking free_

_Oooo yeah..._

_More than hope _

_More than faith_

_This is truth_

_This is fate_

_And together we see it coming_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Not a want _

_But a need_

_Both of us Breaking free_

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_Theres not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If were trying_

_Yeah were breaking free_

_Were running_

_Climbing_

_To get to that place to be all that we can't be_

_Nows the time_

_(Nows the time)_

_So were breaking free_

_Ohhhhhh were breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are..._

Everyone cheered!

"You guys that was awesome!" Sarah said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yo Gabriella! Was that you on tv when those people sang that song...like..."We're all in this Together"?" Some guy asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"That was you!" Someone else yelled.

"You were really good." He said.

"Thanks." I said. Then some of my old friends came on stage and gave me hugs.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Gabi!" They yelled.

"What are you doing here?" My friend Lizzie asked.

"I just missed you guys so I came to visit. And I brought my boyfriend Troy with me. You guys meet Troy Bolton." I said.

"Hi." They said.

"Hi." Troy said.

"We missed you!" Lizzie said.

"I missed you guys too." I said.

"But uh...where'd did that side of you come from?" My friend Jen asked.

"Well..." I said.

**Flashback:**

**"Alright! Who's gonna rock the house next!" The MC asked. Then the spotlights landed on me and Troy. "Ohhhh! Come on!"**

**"Get up there!" Someone said. **

**"No guys! I don't sing. No! Guys!" Troy said then we were pushed up on the stage. **

**"You know what. Someday, someday you guys might thank me for this." The MC said. **

_**Livin in my own world...**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance...**_

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**To all the possibilities...**_

_**Oooooo...**_

_**I know...**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the...**_

_**Start of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you...**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart...**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Ohhhhh yeah...**_

_**Now who would ever thought that...**_

_**Um..**_

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

_**Ohhhhh yeah...**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter...**_

_**brighter...brighter..**_

_**Oh...**_

_**With you by my side...**_

_**By your side...**_

_**I know **_

_**That something has changed...**_

_**Never felt this way...**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start...**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right..**_

_**To be here with you..**_

_**ohhh...**_

_**And now looking in your eyes...**_

_**I feel in my heart...**_

_**The start of something new...**_

_**I never knew that It could happen **_

_**Til it happened to me...**_

_**Ohhhhh yeah...**_

_**I didn't know it before...**_

_**But now it's easy to see...**_

_**Ohhhhh...**_

__

_**It's the start...**_

_**Of something new..**_

_**It feels so right...**_

_**To be here with you **_

_**Ohhh...**_

_**And now looking in your eyes...**_

_**I feel in my heart...**_

_**That it's the start..**_

_**Of something new..**_

_**It feels so right..**_

_**To be here with you..**_

_**Ohhhh...**_

_**And now looking in your eyes...**_

_**I feel in my heart..**_

_**Feel in my heart..**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new...**_

**"Troy!" Troy said. **

**"Gabriella!" Gabriella said shaking his hand. **

**End of Flashback:**

"Let's just say it's a side of me that I discovered 3 years ago at a kareoke contest." I said smiling at Troy.

"Ah huh. Well you guys were so good on tv yesterday!" Jen said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah. You were." Lizzie said.

"Ok! Everyone! Now, if yall didn't see Gabriella and Troy on tv yesterday and you want to. Then just shut up and watch this. I taped it." Sarah said.

"Sarah." I said.

_Together...together...together..everyone_

_together...together...com'on let's have some fun..._

_together..we're there for...each other everytime.._

_together...together...co'mon let's do this right.._

_Troy: Here and now it's time for celebration_

_I finally figured out_

_Yeah...yeah.._

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about..._

_Gabriella: C'mon now.._

_Everyone is special in their own way..._

_We make each other strong.._

_Taylor and Kelsi: Each other strong..._

_Gabriella: We're not the same_

_We're different in a good way.._

_together's where we belong..._

_(Troy and Gabriella come together)_

_Everyone: We're all in this together..._

_Once we know.._

_That we are_

_Were all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together..._

_And it shows where we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true..._

_Together...together...together...everyone.._

_together...together...c'mon let's have some fun..._

_together...were there for each other everytime..._

_together...together...c'mon let's do this right..._

_Ryan: Were all here_

_And speaking out with one voice.._

_Were gonna rock the house..._

_Sharpay: Rock the house.._

_Ryan: The parties on_

_Now everybody make some noise..._

_C'mon and scream and shout..._

_Sharpay: We've arrived_

_Because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all..._

_Everyone: We're all in this together..._

_Once we know _

_That we are_

_Were all stars_

_And we see that..._

_We're all in this together..._

_And it shows _

_where we stand_

_hand in hand_

_make our dreams come..._

_We're all in this together..._

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together.._

_When we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wildcats _

_Sing-a-long_

_Yeah they really got it going on_

_Wildcats _

_In the house_

_Everyone body say it now_

_Wildcats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world..._

_(Everybody does a little dance)_

_Gabriella and Troy: Ohhhh alright here we go..._

_Troy: We're all in this together..._

_While Troy is singing that Gabriella: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_Troy: Once we know that we are were all stars and we see that..._

_Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Lucas: We're all in this together..._

_And it shows where we stand_

_hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come..._

_(People start joining in)_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_When we see _

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wildcats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_Now that's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_C'mon everyone!_

Everyone cheered...again.

"Ok! That was me and Troy's high school! Well actually our old high school now! That was us dancing to We're all in this together after our East High Wildcats won the championship basketball game!" I yelled. "And I was the girl in the red dress. The girl who had a solo after Troy did. Yeah, just pointing that out."

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you San Diego!" I yelled than laughed.

**A/N: Well there's my next chapter! I hope you liked it! And maybe even loved it! Well, thanks for the reviews! I love you all!**

**Dance246!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being noticed:

Me and Troy were at the mall.

"Hey Gabi!" Lindsay said to me walking by.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Gabriella!" Someone I didn't even know said.

"Hi..." I said.

"Hey Troy." Some guy said that obviously didn't know him. Troy just waved.

"Hey Gabriella and Troy!" Some girls said.

"Hey." I said. "Ok this is weird. I mean we were on tv once. Did people really love it that much?"

"Ah huh." Troy said stopping.

"What?" I asked. Then I looked at what Zac was looking at. It was a poster showing me, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan and the rest of the school dancing to "We're all in this together." And then right next to it there was a video playing of us dancing.

"Oh...my...god..." I said. "This is so cool!"

"I know." Troy said then we walked away from it.

"Ok this was one dance that we did. I mean it's not like it's a movie." I said.

"Well you are like an awesome dancer and singer." Troy told me.

"Ah thanks." I said giving him a kiss.

"Hey Gabriella." My friend Jamie said.

"Hi!" I said.

"Wait a second! Gabriella!" Jamie said stopping.

"Hey Jamie!" I said giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I just came to visit." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Jamie said.

"I missed you too." I said. "Hey did you see me on tv the other day?"

"No. But it's all over the mall. So I saw it." Jamie said.

"Yeah. I don't get it. I mean it's just one dance. I mean it's not like it's a movie." I said.

"Well it is so good! I mean where did you learn to sing and dance like that girl?" Jamie asked.

"Um well about 3 years ago, me and Troy were forced to sing at a kareoke contest and then that's when I discovered my singing side of me." I explained.

"Wait a minute. Troy?" Jamie asked.

"Oh...right. Um Jamie, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Troy." I explained.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Jamie said.

"Hi." Troy said.

"So werern't you in the video too?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I was." Troy said.

"Cool. Well you both were awesome." Jamie said.

"Thanks." We said.

"Well I'll talk to you later." Jamie said.

"K. Call me. I still have the same cell number." I explained.

"K. Bye Gabi. Nice meeting you Troy." Jamie said then walked away.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"So what'd you think of the party last night?" I asked.

"It was so cool. I mean your friend Sarah is like totally rich. I mean she had a pool and a gym on each of her 5 floors." Troy said.

"Yeah I know. When she was 5...um...her father won the lottery. And only her father got the money cause her parents split. And then her mother died in a car crash and so she had to live with her dad 24/7. And now I guess she's lived with him since." I explained.

"Oh that's sad. Yet so sweet." Troy said.

"Yeah. And then after a few years she started getting like caught up in all her money and like started...like...she could not stop bragging about all her money and then one time in the 7th grade she like totally went over the top and we got in a big fight with me and my friends against her. And then her father found out and told her that his money was off limits and then we felt guilty and convinced him to let her use his money too. And ever since then she stopped bragging and she even shared some of it with us." I explained.

"Wow. That's...confusing." Troy said.

"Yeah well there's more to the story. But let's not get into that." I said.

"Ok." Troy said.

"Wanna get a smoothie?" I asked.

"Sure." Troy said taking my hand. Then we got smoothies and then we back to the hotel. Then right once we got back my cell rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey girl!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Hey Sharpay!" I said.

"Hey! So how's San Diego?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh it's so nice. And it was so fun seeing everyone again." I said.

"Good. And did you see us on tv the other day!" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. And me and Troy have had people saying hi to us. Even people we don't know. It's so cool!" I said.

"I know. Me and Tay went to the mall yesterday and like we were mobbed by people. I mean it was just a dance. It's not like it was a movie." Sharpay said.

"My words exactly." I said. "So how's life down in New Mexico?"

"It's good. We miss you guys though." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. We miss you guys too." I said.

"Let me talk to her!" I heard Taylor say in the back round.

"Oh sounds like Tay wants to talk." I said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said handing Taylor the phone.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said.

"Hey Tay." I said.

"I miss you so much!" Taylor said. "It seems like you've been gone forever!"

"Well Tay. 2 days isn't exactly forever." I said.

"I know." Taylor said. "So did you like seeing your friends again?"

"Yeah. And I also saw us on tv the other day." I said.

"I know. So did I. It was so cool." Taylor said. "We've had like...fans, come up to us at the mall."

"I know." I said laughing.

"But ya...so when are you coming back?" Taylor asked.

"I told you. 2 weeks." I said.

"Yeah. Well we all miss you guys down here." I said.

"Yeah. We miss you too." I said.

"Ok. Well I'll let you get back to life in San Diego." Taylor said.

"K bye Taylor." I said.

"Bye Gabs." Taylor said. Then we hung up.

"So was that Sharpay and Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Yep." I said.

"How did I know?" Troy asked.

"They saw us on tv too. And they were mobbed by fans too." I explained.

"Yeah. It's a little freaky. I mean it's just a dance. It's not like it's a movie." Troy said.

"Oh. Would people stop using me words?" I joked.

"Sorry." Troy said laughing.

"Turn on the tv." I said. Then Troy did that.

And of corse they were showing our "music video".

"Uh..." We both said. Then he put it on MTV. And TRL was on.

"And number one this week is "We're all in this together" Sang by students from Albuqerque, New Mexico's East High School!" Vanessa said.

"Oh look. We're number one!" Troy said laughing.

"You know that's kind of cool." I said.

"Yes. This video is not sang by known artists. This is just a little song and dance that some students at East High School in Albuqerque, New Mexico sang and danced to. So here it is! Number one on the countdown. "We're all in this Togehter"." Vanessa said.

**A/N: You know what, I'm not even gonna put on the lyrics. I'm sure you're sick of them by now. lol!**

Then they played the video.

"Well. At least we're good." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said flipping the channels.

1 hour later.

"Here we go again." Troy said.

"Yes. East High School in Albuqerque, New Mexico did a dance to a song called "We're all in this Together". Let's take a look at this spectacular dance. And some footage catching the students before they started dancing.

_"Congradulations Wildcats!" I yelled wrapping my arms around him._

"Oh no." I said.

"They're gonna show us almost kiss!" Troy said.

_"Oh what about your team!" Troy asked as we pulled me in front of him. _

_"We won too!" I said then we leaned into kiss then Chad interupted. Curse you Chad!_

_"Hey. The team voted you the game ball captain!" Chad explained. _

_"Oh thank you. Thanks a lot. Yeah." Troy said then Chad left to catch Taylor._

_"So. You're going with me to the after party right?" Chad asked. _

_"Like on a date?" Taylor asked. _

_"Well I guess it must be your lucky day!" Chad said then Taylor ran over to me breaking me and Troy apart._

_"Chad just asked me out!" Taylor said. _

_"Ah..." I said. _

_"Well congradulations. I guess I'm gonna be the under-study incase you can't make one of the shows." Sharpay said. "So, break a leg."_

_I gave her a confused look. _

_"In theatre that means good luck." Sharpay said then left. _

_"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke said jumping in front of her. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the lead. But I think that you're really good. I admire you so much!"_

_"And why wouldn't you? Now buh-bye." Sharpay said. _

_"Oh wait. I baked you some cookies." Zeke said._

_"Ewe." Sharpay said then walked away. _

_"Nice game!" Ryan said taking the cookies._

_"Thanks." Zeke said then walked away. _

_"Composer! Here's your game ball! You deserve it! Playmaker!" Troy said handing Kelsi the basketball, then everyone cheerded. Then Jason came up behind her, threw her hat of and they shot it into the basket. And we danced and sang and then it ended. _

"You know. You really are the most amazing singer I have ever seen." Troy said to me.

"Ah thanks. I think you're singings amazing too." I said. Then we kissed.

"Thank you." Troy said. Then Troy's phone rang.

"Hello." Troy said answering it.

"Hi Troy!" Some girl said.

"Uh...who is this?" Troy asked.

"Oh..well you don't know me. I got your cell phone number on the internet." She said.

"How'd you get my cell phone number on the internet?" Troy asked.

"I have my ways." She said. "Anyway. I'm Kelly Hansen and I thought you were so good on tv! And I also think you are like so hot!"

"Uh well thanks. But I don't talk to fans through phone." Troy said.

"Oh I totally understand. I mean being a movie star and all." Kelly said.

"Wait what? I'm not a movie star. That was one song that wasn't even supposed to be on tv. We didn't know we were being filmed." Troy explained.

"That's not what the internet said." Kelly said.

"Yeah well...the internet it wrong." Troy said.

"Not when your phone number was posted." Kelly said. "I love you! Bye!"

Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Some girl named Kelly." He said.

"Kelly?" I asked getting up.

"Oh, no. I don't even know her. She saw our video and then found my cell number on the net and called me." Troy explained. "That's all."

"That better be all." I said. "You know how'd she get your cell phone number on the net?"

"She said 'She has her ways'." Troy said.

"Oh. Ok then..." I said sitting back down.

**A/N: Well there was my next chapter! Hope you loved it! And remember! REVIEW! please? (puppy dog face)**

**Dance246**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The wedding:

The next day.

"So are you ready to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Yep." Troy said wrapping his arm around me. "Let's go."

"K." I said then we left.

At the beach.

"Gabriella!" More of my old friends yelled.

"Hey guys!" I yelled running up to them and giving them hugs.

"What are you doing here!" My friend Hannah asked.

"I just came to visit for a few weeks." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. If we had known we would of thrown you a party." My friend Jordan said.

"Well you wouldn't need to do that." I said. "Um...so did you guys see me on tv the other day?"

"No." They said.

"Oh finally someone didn't see." I said.

"We saw you at the mall." Jordan said.

"Oh." I said.

"It was really good! I mean who know you could sing and dance like that!" Hannah said.

"Well...I knew." I said.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked Troy.

"Oh. I'm Troy. Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy explained.

"Hi. I'm Jordan, on of Gabriella's best friends." Jordan explained.

"Hi." Troy said.

"And I'm Hannah." Hannah explained.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Well I guess you have a boyfriend...and...I have a fiance." Hannah explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You're getting married! To who?"

"Sam Fletcher." Hannah explained.

"Sam?" I asked. I used to have a crush on Sam before I moved to Albuquerque. And Hannah knew that. And now she's getting married to him.

"Yeah." Hannah said excitedly.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Hannah explained.

"Tomorrow? Wow. That's great." I said.

"I know." Hannah said. "Hey! Do you wanna be in the wedding?"

"Uh...well sure. But I mean you just saw me today, the day before your wedding and you want me to be in it?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I can squeeze you in. And Troy can be in it too." Hannah said.

"Oh I don't know." Troy said.

"No. It's ok. Sam told me I can invite anyone I want to be in the wedding. And I'm inviting you guys." Hannah explained. "Please? I can't have my wedding without one of my best friends in it! It wouldn't be the same!"

"Troy?" I asked.

"Hey. I'll be in the wedding as long as you're in it." Troy said.

"Ok..." I said.

"Yey! Thank you!" Hannah said. "Oh this is great! I have an extra dress and tuex at my house anyway. You know just in case you came back."

"Really?" I asked.

"No. Just one of my brides maids and her husband dropped out, because her father's chickens died at his farm in Kentucky and they had to go to the burial." Hannah said with a weird face. Ok then...

"Well I'm glad she dropped out." I said.

"Yeah." Hannah said laughing.

The next day.

"Ok. We got to go over to Hannah's and get my dress and your tuex." I explained.

"Do we need a gift?" Troy asked.

"Well knowing Hannah she'll probably say coming back to San Diego, and then being in her wedding that we didn't even know about it good enough." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said. Then we left.

Hannah's house.

"Ok. So Kayla, I need you to call over to Seth's house and make sure that Sam will be ready for the wedding. And Sarah, I need you and Tanner to go over to the church and gather the guests, by getting them seated. And mom. I need you to...uh...Oh yeah. Go get the cake." Hannah explained rushing around.

"And myself." Hannah said. Then we rang the doorbell. "You need to go answer the door."

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh thank you guys so much for coming!" Hannah said giving me a hug.

"Hey Gabi!" Kayla said.

"Hey." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Gabs." The rest of the girls said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Troy." Jordan said.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Ok. So I need you guys to get dressed then go to the church and help Sarah and Tanner get the guest situated." Hannah explained.

"Ok." I said. Then I went and got my dress on and Troy got his tuex on.

"Ok. Bye guys. You can take my car." Hannah explained throwing me the keys.

"Ok. But how are you gonna get to the wedding?" I asked.

"I'm riding with Kayla." Hannah explained.

"K. Bye." I said then we left.

At the church.

"Hey Gabi." Sarah said.

"Hey." I said.

"Gabriella?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah. Hi Tanner." I said.

"Hi." Tanner said.

"Ok. Our hair dresser will be here any minute." Sarah explained.

"More like any second!" The hair dresser said walking in.

"Oh good you're here." Sarah said.

"Yes. I am here. Now who's hair will I be doing first?" He asked.

"You can do hers." Sarah said.

"Ok." I said then we went in a back room and he did my hair. Then when I came out everyone was already here.

"Oh my gosh Gabi! You look great!" Sarah said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah you do." Troy said kissing me.

"Thanks." I said. Then Sarah went and got her hair done. Then every other girl did too. And then it was time for the wedding.

This is the order we went down the isle in:

**Karen (Hannah's little sister)**

**Thomas (Sam's lil' bro)**

**Kayla and Bryan**

**Sarah and Tanner**

**Me and Troy**

**Anna and Zac**

**Jen and Talon**

**Katie and Seth**

**Jamie and Adam**

**Hannah and Jack (her dad)**

Then the like they got married...blah...blah...blah...

At the party!

"Gabriella Montez!" My old enimie Taryn said madly.

"Taryn Totokini." I said in a mad voice.

"What'cha doing here?" Taryn asked.

"I'm here visiting. And if you want to be more specific, I'm at this wedding since Hannah is my best friend." I explained. Then she just gave me a weird face. "Oh I'm sorry. I should of used smaller words for you."

"I...am..." I said.

"Oh shut up." Taryn said.

"I just wanted to say that I saw you on tv the other day...and since I like ruled our _my _old high school, I'm gonna get them all together and we are going to learn that dance the same way you did, and then were having a compition to see who's better." Taryn explained. Then I started laughing.

"What? How are you gonna learn that dance?" I asked.

"Well one of my friends taped it and then were just gonna learn it off the screen." Taryn explained.

"And uh who says we want a compition?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. You will. Because if you win. You're school wins a trip to Maui for a month." Taryn explained. Then I thoght about it for a while.

"You're on!" I said.

"Nice. The compition is in 1 week." Taryn explained.

"One week! I'm leaving in like 2 weeks!" I said.

"I couldn't get back in time!" I said.

"Oh that's too bad. But we'll send you a post card then." Taryn explained laughing with her friends.

"I don't think you heard me right. I meant, I'm leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow!" Troy and all my friend exclaimed.

"Great." Then well see you in Albuquerque." Taryn said then walked away.

"Gabriella, tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Oh come on Troy. Don't you want to beat them! I mean when I was living here I couldn't beat Taryn at anything! And now here's my chance to rub it all in her face. I mean trust me. She cannot not sing nor dance." I explained.

"Well ok then." Troy said.

"Great! Now you're leaving tomorrow!" Kayla explained.

"Well I'm sorry I just have to do this. I mean how fun would it be to beat Taryn at this compition?" I asked.

"Well it would be totally cool. But..." Kayla said.

"Why don't you guys just come back with us?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll do that." Kayla said.

"Good." I said.

"Oh wait I can't. I promised Sarah I'd go to New York with her tomorrow." Kayla explained. "Sorry."

"Oh well." I said. "But I promise. I will come back again to visit."

"Good." They all said.

"Hey guys!" Hannah said sitting down.

"Hey!" Well all said.

"So how does it feel to be married?" I asked.

"Great!" Hannah said. "But most of all I cannot wait til we got to Hawaii in 3 hours!"

"No fair." Jordan said.

"Ha ha!" Hannah joked.

"Guess who?" Someone said putting their hands over my eyes.

"Uh...I don't know." I said taking them off and looking.

"Hey Gabi!" Jake said.

"Oh. Hi Jake." I said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go my party on Friday?" Jake asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Jake. But I'm leaving tomorrow for Albuquerque." I explained.

"What? I thought you weren't leaving for 2 weeks!" Jake asked.

"Well I have some buisness to take care of down in New Mexico." I explained looking at Taryn with a mad face.

"Oh man!" Jake said walking away.

"Sorry." I said.

"Man. Jake really likes you." Katie said.

"I know. It's annoying." I said.

"Yeah it is." Troy said.

"But don't worry. I still love you." I said giving Troy a kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: There's my next chapter! I hope you loved it! Please REVIEW!**

**Dance246**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Everything goes wrong:

The next day.

"Ok. I got the tickets last night. We're all packed. And Taryn's going down!" I said.

"Ok...Well are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Almost." I said. "I just gotta get out of my pajamas first."

"Right." Troy chuckled. Then I did that and I came out with A blue halter and blue jean sparkly skirt.

"You look beutiful." Troy said.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Troy said then we left.

On the plane.

"So. Are you ready to lose in the compition in a week?" Taryn asked us on the plane. Sadly she was riding the same one.

"Actually I think the question is, are _you _ready to lose in the compition in a week." I said.

"No. It was my question." Taryn said. I just gave her a weird look.

"Taryn. Turn around before I barf looking at your face." I insulted her. "Here's a mirror, so you can see why."

Then I handed her a mirror but she just threw it at me. I didn't mind saying that to Taryn, but I didn't say that to the cab driver.

6 hours later.

"Ok. So you just go to your house and like un pack and stuff and then I'll meet you for lunch." I said.

"Ok." Troy said giving me a kiss.

"Bye." I said getting into my car.

"Bye." Troy said walking away to his car. Back at my house.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Hey Gabi!" My mom said giving me a hug.

"So tell me again why you're coming back so early." My mom said.

"I told you. There's this compition I'm having with one of the girls from San Diego." I explained. "And it's in 1 week so we had to come back and we have to gather as much people from our school to dance with us in the compition."

"Ah huh. Well, since you came back so early, you have to babysit tomorrow for Chelsie. Our neighbors grandaughter." My mom explained.

"Ah, babysitting? Mom I have to prepare for this compition!" I explained.

"Gabi. You already know the dance and the words. I think you could take a night off to babysit. And I know you can, because you're gonna." My mom said.

"Fine." I said. "How old is Chelsie anyway?"

"4." My mom told me. "She's a very sweet girl. I went over there yesterday to visit, and Chelsie was there. And she's so adorable."

"Ok." I said. "What time?"

"7." My mom said.

"Am I watching her over here or over there?" I asked.

"Well actually neither. She's going to her aunt's house and you'll watch her there." My mom explained.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "So anyway. I just got to go un pack, and then I'm meeting Troy for lunch at 1:30." I explained.

"Ok." My mom said.

**A/N: Just to let you know Troy and Gabriella left San Diego at like 2:00 in the morning. So it's still early.**

Then I went to un pack.

"I gotta call Sharpay." I told myself.

"Hello." Sharpay said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey girl! Are you back yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah we just got back." I said. "Ok. Please tell me everyone agreed to do the compition?"

I had told Sharpay last night to tell everyone about the compition.

"Well so far, I've gotten Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, the whole basketball team from that year. And the scholastic decatholon team from that year." Sharpay explained.

"Well at least we got some people. I need to beat Taryn at this. Cause In when I went to school with her I could not beat her in _anything!_ But that's not gonna happen this time. Now way!" I explained.

"Oh don't worry. We won't let you down." Sharpay said.

"Thanks Sharpay." I said.

"And plus Taryn and her crowd don't even know the dance! There is no way she could beat us, the people who do know the dance." Sharpay explained.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I've seen Taryn dance and, it ain't pretty."

"Good." Sharpay giggled.

"Well anyway. I gotta un pack. But I need you to tell everyone you called that we're gonna meet at the high school tomrrow at 9 am. Ok?" I explained.

"Got it. Tomorrow at 9 am." Sharpay explained.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob. Bye." Sharpay said.

"Bye." I said then hung up. Then I finished un packing and went to the resteraunt where I was meeting Troy.

"Hey!" Troy said running up to me in the parking lot.

"Oh hey." I said, then we went inside and sat down at a table.

10 minutes later. We already have our food.

"Ok. So Sharpay has gotten Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, the basketball team, and the scholastic decatholon team to agree to the compition." I explained to Troy.

"Ok good. I think we should like put up flyers around the city and see if we can get anyone else." Troy explained.

"But then we might pick up people that don't know the dance and we'll have like only a few days to teach it to them." I explained.

"Oh you're right. We'll we can say that you would of had of gone to East High 3 years ago, in order to be in the dance." Troy explained.

"That could work." I said.

"Alright then. I'll make some flyers tonight." Troy said.

"I'll help you. And then we'll put them up tonight too. Cause tomorrow we have the meeting, and I have to babysit." I explained.

"Babysit? Who?" Troy asked.

"My neighbors grandaughter, Chelsie." I explained.

"Oh." Troy said.

"It sucks." I said. Troy just smiled.

Later on.

"Ok. Well were done with the flyers so let's just like go put them around town." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said.

This is what the flyers say:

**Attetion Students that went to East High School 3 years ago, and were apart of the dance that they danced to called "We're all in this Together".**

**_We are looking for those students that participated in that dance, because we are gonna be in a compition with another school group dancing to that song. And if we win, everyone who was apart of it: WINS A TRIP TO MAUI FOR A MONTH!_**

_**So if you could volunteer to help us out with this, and dance with us, that could be you in Maui!**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!**_

Then me and Troy split and went posting them around the city and handing them to people we recognized.

The next day.

"Oh man I hope a lot of people show up to this meeting. I mean I need to crush Taryn!" I explained at the gym waiting for people to show up.

"Oh don't worry. We will." Troy said. "I think..."

Then people started coming in.

"Yes!" I said. "Ok everyone just sit in the chairs!"

And they did that. We had at least like 30 people in there. Good enough.

"Ok. Now we just need to make sure you went to East High 3 years ago, and had participated in this dance." Troy said. Then like 10 people left.

"Ok then." I said.

"Now. Everyone should know from the flyers that if we win this compition everyone wins a trip to Maui, Hawaii!" Troy said then everyone cheered.

"Yeah and everyone knows that if we win we can rub it in Taryn Totokini's face!" I said. Nobody cheered. "Oh come on, that's the girl on the other team going against us." Then they cheered.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"That's right!" I said.

"Ok now let's do it!" Troy said.

"Wait! First of all! Do you all remember the dance!" I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Ok good. Just wanted to clear that. Go ahead." I said. I can't believe _everyone _remembered the dance. I thought like only half would.

Then we did the dance a few times until it was like _perfect!_

"Alright!" I yelled.

"That was good." Troy said.

"Ok yall can go home now. But just remember we have practice everyday until the compition day! And the compition isn't for a week. So ya." I said. "Bye!"

Then they left.

"Gabi? We're having practice everyday!" Troy exclaimed.

"Of corse we are. I mean we need this dance to be great! So that means we have to work very hard! And that means every day! Ok?" I said. But Troy just gave me a kind of a fake smile. "Love ya. Bye."

I blew him a kiss then left.

"Everyday?" Troy said. "This is not going to be good."

Later that night.

"Ok. So I'm off the watch Chelsie." I said.

"Ok. Here's the address." My mom handed me a slip of paper with the address on it.

"Ok. Thanks." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." My mom said as I left.

At Chelsie's aunt's house.

"Ok so the emergancy numbers are on the fridge. She usually gets tired and falls asleep around 8:00." Her aunt Sandy explained.

"Ok." I said.

"So ya. Well have a good time sweeite!" Sandy said to Chelsie.

"I will." Chelsie said.

"Love you." Sandy said to Chelsie. Then she left.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Play barbies!" Chelsie said handing me a barbie.

"Ok..." I said. After 10 minutes of playing barbies, Chelsie got hungry.

"I'm hungry." Chelsie said.

"Oh, ok. Let's go in the kitchen and see if we can find a snack then." I said helping her up. "Ok so what do you have?"

"I don't know. I barley live here often." Chelsie said.

"Ok. Well there's animal crackers." I said.

"Yeah!" Chelsie said.

"Ok." I said taking it out of the cubboard. And then we ate for a while, and then we went and watched a little movie and Chelsie fell asleep about 1/2 hour into it. Then I noticed her sleeping, and I took her up to her room and put her to bead. Then I went back down stairs and watched tv instead of the baby movie we were watching.

11:00 pm.

"Hello..." Sandy said quietly walking in the door.

"Hi." I said getting up.

"Oh. Hi. Is Chelsie asleep?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah she fell asleep around 8:00. Just like you said." I said.

"Oh good. Well thank you so much for tonight. And I owe you 20 dollars." Sandy explained handing me a 20 dollar bill.

"Thank you." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." Sandy said as I left. Then I got in my car and drove off. Then Sharpay called me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." Sharpay said.

"Oh hey Sharpay." I said.

"Listen about practice today. Did you really mean us having practice every day?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I mean you do want this to be like fabulous and perfect don't you?" I asked.

"Well ya, but Gabriella come on. 4 hours a day for a whole week?" Sharpay asked. "That's a little much, don't you think?"

"No." I said.

"Oh...ok well. That's all I needed to know." Sharpay said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said with a weird face.

"Everyday?" Sharpay said. "Argh."

The next day.

"Ok! Now these practices will be 4 hours long each day for the next 5 days!" I explained.

"Ahhhh..." They all whined.

"Oh come on!" I said. "Now let's get to dancing."

After 5 hours of dancing and singing everyone was beat.

"Ok! I'll see you all tomorrow at 9:00 again!" I said then they left.

"Ok Gabriella if were gonna have practice everyday for 6 days, don't you think we should shortten the amount of time we have to practice?" Troy asked.

"No way. Troy this has to be perfect! I mean you do wanna win don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. But I wanna have fun doing it. And looking at the way everyone is taking this, it doesn't look like they're having fun." Troy said.

"Oh come on Troy. They're having fun. It's just hard. Trust me." I said.

"Gabriella. I've had people call me and complain to how much you're pushing them, and how they agree that you're pushing them too hard." Troy explained.

"Well then...I don't know. But we have to win this. And I'm having fun, but if they aren't, then that's their fault and their problem. Not yours and mine." I said then I left.

The next day at practice.

"Ok! Now let's re-do that! Alright, now from the top!" I said. Then we started again.

"Uh...no! That was way wrong! We need this to be perfect!" I said. "Starting again!"

"Ah..." They all said.

"Oh come on." I said then we did it again.

After practice.

"Ok. Same time, same place tomorrow people!" I yelled then they left.

"Ok Gabi. You really need to give them some slack. I mean if they make one mistake we have to start all over. I mean trust me, they are not having fun. I got more phone calls last night. And some of them said they want to quit." Troy explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I was just thinking the same thing." Troy said.

"What?" I asked.

"What I'm saying is, everyone is having a hard time and aren't enjoying it. You're pushing them too hard. And right now, I can't really blame them for wanting to quit." Troy said.

"Well then, if they want to quit, then...why don't you just quit with them." I said then ran off.

Back at my house.

"Hello." Sharpay said.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh. Hi." Sharpay said.

"Listen Sharpay the compitions off." I said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"It's just because I know you guys aren't having fun and Troy isn't either and so we're just gonna forfit." I explained.

"Ok..." Sharpay said. "Bye."

"Bye. And can you tell everyone that?" I asked.

"Sure." Sharpay said.

"K. Thanks." I said then hung up. And then I started to cry.

At Troy's house.

**Troy's POV:**

Oh man I feel so bad for what I said to Gabi. I hope she can still forgive me. But yet I'm still a little up set about her and the group. Well I don't care. I'm gonna call and apologize.

**Gabriella's POV:**

My phone rang. I saw Troy's picture so I didn't pick it up.

**Troy's POV:**

Oh man!

**Gabriella's POV:**

The next morning. I woke up to my phone, and it was Troy again. I didn't pick it up.

"Gabi!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"What?" I asked coming down.

"Uh hello, it's 8:30. Shouldn't you get going to practice?" My mom asked.

"No. I decided to forfit." I explained.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"Because...um...well it just didn't work out." I said. Then I went back up to my room and started to cry again.

Later on. Troy called again for like the 10th time today.

"You know what mom." I said to her.

"What?" My mom asked.

"I'm gonna go back to San Diego." I said.

"Oh...ok." My mom said.

"I'll get you the tickets then." My mom said calling the airlines.

"Thanks." I said then Troy called again. But I didn't answer again.

2 hours later. I had my plane ticket and I was on my way.

6 hours later I was back in San Diego. I came knocking on Sarah's door.

"Hey!" Sarah said letting me in.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here? What about the compition? Where's Troy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm here because I have no life in Albuquerque right now. I forfited the compition. And me and Troy are sort of in a fight." I explained.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Oh. Well we got a group together for the dance and I kind of pushed them too hard and then Troy was like 'Oh I don't really blame them for wanting to quit.' And then I just walked away." I explained.

"Wow. Well are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah...no." I said. "I mean I was so siked to be able to beat Taryn in this one thing. But then I just went over the top for it and pushed everyone too hard and then...here I am now. Pretty much without a boyfriend, and like no friends."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said giving me a hug.

"It's alright." I said.

**A/N: There was my next chapter! I hope you loved it! And remember, REVIEW!**

**Dance246**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I just have one question. Do you guys think that the idea of the dance compition with "We're all in this Together" is stupid? Because...I don't know. Can you just tell me in a reiview? Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 7: Apologies:

Back in New Mexico. Troy came knocking on our door.

"Oh hi Troy." My mom said opening the door.

"Hi. Ms. Montez. Um is Gabriella around?" Troy asked.

"Oh, um actually Gabriella went back to San Diego." My mom explained.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She said you guys forfited the compition so she just went back to California." My mom explained.

"Oh." Troy said. "Well thanks for telling me."

"Yeah." My mom said. "Bye."

"Bye." Troy said then left. "I got to get to San Diego."

Back in San Diego. Troy called.

"Uh...fine." I said. "Hello."

"Gabi! Hi." Troy said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Gabi! I am so sorry about all the things I said. I just was frusterated." Troy said.

"I know. So we forfitted. Now you don't have to be frusterated any more." I said.

"Listen. I know you're in San Diego." Troy said.

"How?" I asked.

"You're mom told me when I came over to your house looking for you." Troy explained. "Anyway. I'm coming up there right now."

"What? Troy no! Just because you're sorry for the things you said doesn't mean I forgive you. I mean I understand I was a little pushy but you didn't have to be such a jerk about it." I said.

"Gabriella! I'm sorry! I know I was being a jerk. But like I said, I was frusterated! And I want to go back in the compition." Troy said.

"No Troy. Ok, I already told Sharpay to tell everyone that we forfit. It's done. We're out of the compition." I said.

"No Gabriella. Look you wanted to be in it, and it's my fault that you aren't any more. Ok we just were...uh. Come on." Troy said.

"No. Look Troy even if you do want to go back in the compition I don't." I said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because I'm not going to forgive you for what you said." I said.

"Gabi." Troy said.

"I'm sorry." I said then I hung up.

"Was that Troy?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh." Sarah said. "But ya where are you staying?"

"At that hotel. I mean I still have that room. I have it for like another week." I said.

"Right." Sarah said.

"Well anyway. I just need to forget about everything in New Mexico for a while. And let's just like...go to the beach." I said.

"Ok." Sarah said then we went to the beach.

"Hello Gabriella." Taryn said.

"What do you want?" I asked with a mad face.

"I heard you forfited the compition." Taryn said.

"That's because I called you and told you." I said.

"I said I _heard _you forfited, didn't I?" Taryn said. Then I just gave her a weird look. "You know I don't blame you for forfiting. I mean you should of known from the start that we were gonna beat you."

"Ah huh. Well how much people did you have on your side Taryn?" I asked. "Huh?"

"Uh...I'd say around...10..." Taryn said.

"Oh! 30 people!" I said in her face. "You see. We would of beat you anyways."

Taryn just looked at me for a second then spoke up.

"Fine then. If you forfit the dance compition, then let's have a singing compitioin." Taryn suggested.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. I have a singing talent, and most people think you do. So let's have a talent show. You and your man Troy can sing a song and me and my man Jarett will sing. And we will have an audience vote to see who was better." Taryn explained.

"Ok...but first. Who's gonna pay for the Maui trip?" I asked.

"The loser." Taryn said. "Which we all know who that's gonna be."

"You're right. You." I said.

"No. You!" Taryn said.

"Oh pa-lease. You can sing?" I asked laughing.

"Yes. But you'll just have to wait til Friday to see how I sound." Taryn explained.

"Ok. Where's the compition?" I asked.

"We can have in Albuquerque. You know so you can feel more comfortable when your singing since you're in your city. You know so it gives you a fair chance of winning since obviously if it was here, I would win." Taryn said.

"What makes you think I can't win unless were where I live?" I asked.

"Oh please." Taryn said.

"Fine." I said. Friday. 5:00. My place." Taryn explained.

"Great. Where do you live?" Taryn asked. Then I wrote my address down and gave it to her.

"Be there." I said.

"Oh I will." Taryn said right up in my face.

Later on. I'm just watching tv in my hotel room. Then Troy comes in.

"Oh good you're here." Troy said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh come on Gabi. I said I was sorry. And I really am." Troy said.

"I know you are." I said.

"Please forgive me?" Troy said giving me a cute face. Then I just starred at him for a few seconds.

"Are you really sorry?" I asked.

"Yes!" Troy said.

"Ok. I forgive you." I said then Troy ran up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you." Troy said.

"I love you too." I said. "Oh and the compitions back on."

"What?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Yeah except we won't be dancing. We're singing." I said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Taryn and she wants to compete with us in a singing compition. She's gonna sing with her boyfriend I'm gonna sing with mine. That is if he wants to." I explained.

"Yes he does." Troy said.

"Great thanks." I said.

"When are we going back?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow." I said. "But it's a little tiring. I mean we've been from New Mexico to Cali. , to New Mexico, to Cali. again and now were going back."

"Yeah. I don't mind." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said.

The next day. Back in New Mexico. We are back now.

"Hello." Sharpay said.

"Hey Sharpay." I said.

"Oh Hi Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"Listen Sharpay. I'm really sorry about how much I was pushing you guys at practice." I explained.

"It's alright. I understand that you just wanted to win. I forgive you." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. Well um now were having a singing compition. It's me and Troy against Taryn and her boyfriend Jarett." I explained. "And we're gonna need some supporters."

"Oh...cool." I said.

"And I'm gonna need someone to help me pick out a slammin out fit for it." I said.

"I'm in!" Sharpay said.

"Good." I said.

"So can you call everyone and ask it they can support us?" I asked.

"Yep." Sharpay said.

"K. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Sharpay said then we hung up.

"Great." I said.Ok now everythings coming back to me.

Later that night. I'm just laying on my bed reading a book. Then my phone rings.

"Hey Troy." I said knowing it was him.

"Hey. So what ya doing?" Troy asked.

"Reading a book." I said.

"Cool." Troy said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking." Troy said.

"Oh cool." I said sarcastically. "Hey what's that noise I hear in the backround?"

"Oh nothing." Troy said.

"Sure." I said. Then I heard a noise on my balcony. But I could see our because the curtains were pulled in front of it.

"So uh..." Troy said.

"Oh hold on Troy. I hear something on my balcony." I said.

"Oh that. No that's me." Troy said.

"What?" I asked then hung up and opened the door.

"Hi." Troy said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping out.

"Oh I was just bored." Troy said.

"Oh." I said.

"So are you nervous about the compition?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Because, I've never heard Taryn sing before and I don't know if she's good or bad. But I know that you are really good and you say I'm good. I just am nervous but not nervous at the same time." I explained.

"Yeah, I understand." Troy said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah." I said.

"But whatever happens on Friday, I will always love even if we lose to Taryn and Jarett." Troy said.

"I'll love you too." I said.

"But they're still going down." Troy said.

"Oh yeah!" I said laughing.

The next day.

"Ok. We got all of our friends on our side!" I said hanging up after talking with Sharpay.

"Great." Troy said.

"Yeah. And me and Sharpay are going shopping in about an hour cause were gonna go look out fits. Since Sharpay's gonna be the M.C." I explained.

"Right." Troy said.

"So tomorrow at 4:30 we have to get Sarah's stage from her house and bring it over here." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said.

1 hour later. I'm shopping with Sharpay at the mall.

"Oh look at that!" I said looking at an out fit in a store window.

"Oh let's go in there." Sharpay said as we ran in there. 1/2 hour later. We came out with 2 so hot out-fits. Sharpay got a pink sparkley tank top with blue jeans. And I got a hot pink halter top with a blue jean skirt.

"Oh man. We are going to look so fine in our new out-fits!" Sharpay said.

"I know. And it was a really good deal too. We got them for free since they saw our music video and loved it." I said.

"I know." Sharpay said laughing.

The next day. Day of the compition. Troy slept over.

"Morning." I said to Troy.

"Morning." Troy said giving me a kiss.

"You ready for today?" I asked.

"I'm ready. You?" Troy asked.

"I'm ready." I said getting up. "I'm gonna get into my new out-fit so you can see it."

"Ok." Troy said getting up as I went into the bathroom. Then I came out.

"Oh you look so fine!" Troy said giving me a kiss and checking me out.

"Thank you." I said. Then all of a sudden I smelt waffles.

"Oh. Is that waffles?" Troy asked.

"I think so." I said then we went down stairs. "Morning mom."

"Good morning." My mom said. "Waffles?"

"Oh yeah. They smell so good!" I said.

"Thank you." My mom said. "So are you guys ready for the compition?"

"Yep." Troy said.

"Good." My mom said.

Later in the day. 4:45 pm. We had everything set up. All of our friends came and all of Taryn's friends came.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming today!" Sharpay said into the mike. "Now right now I would like to introduce the contestants of this so called "talent show". First of all the first couple singing today is Taryn Totokini and Jarett Parson. Everyone that was their friend cheered and everyone that was are friends booed. All of my friends from San Diego came too.

"Thank you!" Tanya yelled.

"And Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" Sharpay yelled. "Whoa!"

Everyone of our friends cheered and Tanya's friend booed.

"Whoa! Yeah!" I yelled.

"Go Gabi and Troy!" Sharpay said into the mike. I just laughed. "Yeah! Ok first up is Taryn and Jarett singing Beautiful Soal by Jesse McCartney."

Then after they sang everyone cheered. Well every one of their friends did. Our friends just clapped a little. Taryn we bowing. Then they walked off the stage.

"Ok. Now let's give it up for Gabriella and Troy singing Breaking Free!" Sharpay exclaimed. Kelsi was playing it on the piano.

**A/N: Oh and just to let you know Kelsi is like now a famous composer. That's how they got that song at the party where they sang it.**

Then we sang the song and everyone cheered!

"Thank you!" I said.

"Oh wow! In my opinion that one was the best." Sharpay said as Taryn and Jarett joined us on stage.

"Ok. Now I'm gonna collect the votes." Sharpay said then did that. And tallyed then up. "Ok. And the winner is... Drum role please."

Everyone stomped their feet.

"Oh! Gabriella and Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. I screamed.

"Whoa!" I yelled giving Troy a hug and a kiss.

"What!" Taryn yelled.

"Oh sorry. You know maybe we should of had this in San Diego so _you _would of felt more comfortable." I said laughing. "Whoa!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Taryn yelled. "What is wrong with you people? They stink! We rock!"

"Uh no actually the answer is You stink! We rock! Whoa!" I yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Taryn yelled and ran off the stage. Then she came back. "Jarett, we're leaving!"

"I don't think so. You're leaving. I'm staying. I'm dumping you. And You're being dumped!" Jarett explained.

"What!" Taryn yelled. Then I was just laughing with Sharpay.

"I'm dumping you. We're over!" Jarett said.

"NO! You can't dump me!" Taryn said.

"Yes I can. Ever since I started dating you, all you've done is boss me around. But not anymore!" Jarett explained then walked way.

"ARGH!" Taryn said then ran off the stage.

"Whoa!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Troy yelled.

"Maui here we come!" I yelled.

"Yeah you can charge everything to me." Jarett said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No. You can charge it to Taryn." Jarett said.

"Ok." I said. Then everyone came up and gave us hugs.

**A/N: There's my next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**Dance246!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The ski lodge:

"But uh Jarett. Do you think Taryn will mind if we bring everyone else to Maui with us?" I asked.

"What!" They all said with surprise.

"Oh yes, I think she will." Jarett said.

"Good." I said. "You guys are coming to Maui with us!"

"Why?" Sharpay asked with a smile.

"Because you guys would of came with us anyways when we had beaten Taryn in the other compition. But then when we forfited and the decided to this one, and you guys weren't apart of it. We only thought I'd be fair if you guys came along." I explained.

"Yey!" Taylor said.

"Thanks you guys!" Sharpay said giving me a hug.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Yeah. This is great." Troy said sarcastically.

**Troy's POV:**

I wanted to just be able to go to Maui with Gabriella and spend time with just her!

"Maui here we come!" Sharpay yelled.

"Whoa!" Gabriella yelled.

"Hey Troy. What's up?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're like just standing here and not talking. What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" I asked.

"Because you aren't saying anything." Chad said.

"Well nothings wrong." I lied.

"Ah huh. Sure." Chad said sarcastically.

Later that day. We are all at a resteraunt.

"So when are you guys going back to San Diego?" Gabriella asked her friends.

"You mean you aren't going back to California?" Sarah asked.

"Well you guys I mean we have to go to Maui. But I promise that I will come back in visit next summer." Gabriella explained.

"A whole year?" Kayla asked.

"Oh come on you guys. I mean..." Gabriella said then Lizzie interupted her.

"I see. You would rather spend time with you're New Mexico friends that you've known for only 3 years then with you're California friends that you've known your whole life." Lizzie said.

"No Lizzie..." Gabriella said.

"I get it exactly." Lizzie said.

"Ok Lizzie..." Gabriella said.

"Lizzie? Gabriella doesn't mean it that way." Anna said.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said.

"Ah huh." Lizzie said.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Kaite said.

"Excuse me!" Lizzie said.

"You're acting like a 2 year old right now!" Katie said.

"I'm acting like a 2 year old! You're the one who's acting like a 2 year old!" Lizzie said.

"How?" Katie asked.

"Uh...uh...well you just are." Lizzie said.

"Ah huh." Katie said.

"You guys!" Gabriella said.

This is gonna be interesting.

"Shut up Gabriella!" Lizzie and Katie said.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Excuse me!" I said then I ran over to Katie and Lizzie and pushed them over. Then Lizzie put me in a head lock and was practically choking me to death!

"You guys!" Everyone yelled. Then Katie grabbed me and pushed me up against the table.

"Owe!" I said.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled. Then Katie pushed Lizzie to the ground and then slapped me. Troy tried to stop it, but he couldn't.

"You guys!" Sharpay yelled.

"Stop it!" Troy yelled. Then Lizzie put me in another head lock and wouldn't let go. And then I finally just passed out.

"LIZZIE!" Kayla yelled.

"Gabi!" Everyone yelled running up to me lying on the floor.

"Lizzie how could you?" Sarah yelled.

"I...I'm sorry." Lizzie said. "Oh god what have I done?"

At the hospital. In my hospital room. Everyones in there.

"You know you do know that if Gabriella dies, you're going to jail?" Sharpay said.

"I know..." Lizzie said. "But I didn't mean to hurt her like this! I was just up set!"

Then a doctor came in the room.

"Hello everyone." The doctor said.

"What's gonna happen to Gabi?" Troy asked jumping up.

"Oh well nothing. She's totally fine it's just that whoever sufficated her will be charged 800 dollars." The doctor explained.

"800 dollars!" Lizzie yelled.

"I'm guessing you're the one who sufficated her..." The doctor said but Lizzie just slouched down in her chair.

"Well when's she gonna wake up?" Sharpay asked.

"We don't know. But we do know she's gonna be fine. She's breathing and everything I just think she's sleeping because...well actually I don't know why she's still sleeping. She's probably just tired." The doctor explained.

"Good." Troy said.

"Yeah. So when she wakes up, she's free to go. But just make sure she checks out." The doctor explained then left.

"Ah..well consider yourself lucky Lizzie." Kayla said. "You're friendships probably over too."

"Hey what about Katie! She was fighting with her too!" Lizzie said.

"Well the friendships probably over between them too." Kayla said.

"Yeah..." Katie said sadly. Then I started waking up.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled.

"Hi..." I said.

"We're so glad you're alright!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"Yeah. So am I." I said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Gabi, we're really sorry!" Katie said. "I was just mad. I...I just...I'm so...sorry! Please forgive me?"

"Well...I understand you weren't even mad at me. You were mad at Lizzie. So...I forgive you Katie." I said.

"Oh thank you Gabi!" Katie said giving me a hug.

"What about me?" Lizzie asked.

"No." I said. "So when can I get out of this place?"

"Any time you want. The doctor said you can leave once you wake up." Sharpay explained.

"Ok. Then let's leave." I said then Troy helped me up, and we left.

The next day.

"Hello!" My mom said coming in the door. She went to a convention after the compition yesterday and just got back.

"We're up here!" I yelled from my room.

"So when do you wanna go to Maui?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know. But first I have to get Jarett to send me Taryn's credit card." I explained with a laugh.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"He's gonna send me it in a few days. Then we can decide when we're gonna go." I explained.

"Ok." Troy said.

"But I can't wait!" I said with excitment.

"I know." Troy said. "So wanna see a movie tonight?"

"Sure. Which one?" I asked.

"I don't know. You pick." Troy said.

"Ok...um...how about..." I said thinking.

That night.

"2 tickets for 'Lady in the Water'." I explained.

"Ok. That'll be 10 bucks." The guy said.

"Oh here. I got it." Troy said pulling out his wallet. Then he paid.

"Ok." The guy said handing us our tickets. Then we went and got popcorn and pop and went into the movie.

1 1/2 hours later.

"You know that movie wasn't that scary." I said as we walked out of the theatre room.

"It wasn't at all." Troy said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Troy said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Do you just like wanna go over to Taylor and Chad's place?" I asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

**A/N: Ok this is going to be a big skip in time. But I just wanna get to this part!**

5 months later. We are all in college, but it's Christmas break. We still haven't gone to Maui! But right now we're going back to California to see my friends again. And this time we're bringing Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke along. And then when we get there, we are all going back to the ski lodge that me and Troy met at instead of staying in California. Then when we get back we're going to Maui. We decided to wait a while. But even though we're going over school our professors understood since we _won _the trip. But we are kind of lying to them, because we said that this was the time that we were _supposed _to go.

"You guys ready?" I asked everyone at the airport before we boarded the plane.

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." The rest of them said.

"Ok. Let's go." I said. Then we flew to California. We were meeting everyone at Sarah's house. Her dad was paying for the whole trip.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said giving me a hug.

"Hey!" I said. Then everyone else reunited, and met each other then we left. And we flew to The ski lodge. To much flying!

"Oh! Finally no more flying!" I said.

"Uh actually we'll be flying to in a week." Sharpay explained.

"Well at least we have a week off of flying." I said.

"True." Sharpay said. Me, Sharpay, Taylor, Kayla, Sarah, Katie, and Jen are sharing a room. Troy, Chad, Seth, Tanner, Jake are sharing a room.

"So this is where you and Troy met huh..." Taylor said sitting down.

"Yep. Well actually we met at a party downstairs." I explained.

"Well in this building." Taylor said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So when are you gonna show us this "party"?" Sharpay asked.

"Not until New Years." I said.

"Well if I have to wait that long for this party, there better be other parties I can go to." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. There's a lot of parties going on like every night here." I explained.

"Good." Sharpay said.

"So what is there to do here?" Taylor asked.

"Well skiing and snowboarding and all that stuff in the mountains. The parties. There's a lot of stuff." I explained.

"Cool." Taylor said.

"Let's order room service!" Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah!" Kayla said.

"Yeah. Anyway. Sarah's dad's paying." I said.

"Yeah." Sarah said. Then Sharpay called the front desk and ordered some room service.

Boys room.

"What now?" Chad asked.

"What is there to do here Troy?" Zeke asked.

"There's a lot of stuff." Troy said.

"There better be." Seth said.

"You know I've known Gabriella longer than you have Troy. And so I have a better chance with her." Jake blurtted.

"Oh please. I'm already Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy said.

"Yeah well I think Gabriella had a crush on me before she moved over by you." Jake said.

"Well she obviouslly doesn't anymore." Troy said.

"Yeah well trust me, knowing Gabriella she won't be with you long." Jake said.

"She's already been with me for like 2 1/2 years." Troy said.

"Yeah well I known her since the 2nd grade." Jake said.

"Guys! This is stupid! I mean Gabriella and Troy are boyfriend and girlfriend. Jake you just need to shut up about her!" Seth said. "She doesn't like you."

**A/N: There's my next chapter! Hope ya loved it! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Years Eve:

6 days later.

New Years Eve.

"Ok. Tonight is the night where you guys get to see where me and Troy met." I said excitedly.

"Ah huh." Sharpay said.

"And it's the night where Chad's gonna propose to me!" Taylor said. Then we just gave her looks that say 'How would you know?'.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I don't. I just...have a feeling he's gonna." Taylor said.

"Ok." I said with a chuckle.

"Well you know Zeke's been acting weird lately." Sharpay added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I don't. He's just like acting like...I don't know, he's just acting different." Sharpay explained.

"You know once you mention it Troy's been acting a little strange too." I said.

"Somethings going on with them three." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

"Totally..." I said.

We went and knocked on the guys door.

"Hey guys!" Chad said letting us in.

"Hey Chad." We said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked.

"We have something to say." I said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Listen and learn." Taylor said.

"We have a feeling you guys are hiding something from us." Sharpay explained.

"And we want to know what it is." I said.

"Now." Taylor added.

"What? We aren't hiding anything." Zeke lied.

"No. Nothing at all." Troy lied.

"What would make you think that?" Chad asked looking at the boys with a worried face.

"By the look on your face." Sharpay explained.

"And how guilty you guys sound." I said.

"So, you guys are hiding something. And we want to find out...right...now." Taylor explained.

"You guys. We aren't hiding anything!" Troy said.

"Oh we know you guys are." Sharpay said.

"And since you won't tell us. We're _gonna _find out what it is." I said then we left out the door.

"Ok have you guys been giving them hints?" Chad asked.

"What no!" Troy said.

"Of corse not." Zeke said.

"Well I haven't either." Chad said then they all three looked at Jake and Seth.

"What? I haven't said a thing!" Seth said.

"I haven't talked." Jake said.

"Well they are never going to find out what it is." Zeke said.

"They better not. At least until tonight." Chad said.

That night. Time to go to the party. A.K.A, the place me and Troy met in.

"You guys ready?" I asked as we walked into their room after being let in by Seth.

"Yep." They all said.

"Then let's go." Sarah said excitedly. Then we went down to the party.

"Wow. Ok has this place gotten bigger, or am I just smaller?" I asked.

"They probably built on." Troy said.

"So this is where you guys met." Sharpay said.

"Well actually it was on that stage." I said.

"Cool." Sharpay and Taylor said jumping up on stage.

"Uh excuse me. Do you guys want to sing up here?" The same M.C. asked them.

"Oh no." Sharpay said.

"Well then get off!" The M.C. said and they jumped off. "Ok. Now is there anyone who wants to rock this party!"

"Troy should we?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know Gabi..." Troy said but I pulled him over there.

"We'll sing." I said.

"Oh good. But wait a minute...you two look familiar. Have you guys sang here before?" He said.

"Yes we have. And we sang 'Start of Something New'." I explained.

"Ok. Well do you guys wanna sing that song?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. Then we started to sing.

**A/N: Ok I'm not gonna put the lyrics because I put them in too much in the earlier chapters.**

Everyone cheered when we were done.

"Whoa!" All of our friends yelled. Then we got off the stage.

2 hours later. We're all outside ready to watch the fire works.

"So are you guys ready?" Troy asked.

"Ready." They said.

"Ok. So on the stroke of midnight. We'll put this plan in action." Troy explained.

"Yep." They said.

Then people started counting down.

20, 19, 18, 17...

"Oh Troy. I remember this from 3 years ago." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

12, 11, 10...

"Oh this is so exciting! I love New Years!" Sharpay said to Zeke.

7, 6, 5...

"I love fire works!" Taylor said to Chad.

3, 2, 1...!

"Gabriella?" Troy asked kneeling down.

"Sharpay?" Zeke asked keeling down.

"Taylor?" Chad asked doing the same.

"Yes." We all said at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" They all asked us at the same time. All of us were just speachless.

"Yes..." We said with a cry. Then they slipped the rings on our fingers and we kissed with fire works in the back round. Just how I had imagined being proposed to would be like. Then we watched the rest of the fire works and went back to the boys room. All of went into their room.

"You guys. This night was perfect." Sharpay said giving Zeke a hug.

"Yeah." I said giving Troy a kiss.

"Perfect." Taylor said giving Chad a kiss.

"Yeah..." Jake said sarcastically. Then everyone else kissed their boyfriend/girlfriend.

The next day we left for Maui. And now we're in Maui.

"Oh, I can't believe we're in Maui!" Sharpay said as we got into our room.

"I know! It's so awesome here!" Taylor said.

"Tay, we've only been here for 10 minutes. And 5 minutes of the time was spent in the airport." I explained.

"Well this is going to be perfect. We got our friends. We got our fiances! And we got Maui!" Sharpay said.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter, I just haven't updated for a little. But I hope you loved it! REVIEW!**

**Dance246!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Maui:

"So do you guys wanna go to the beach?" Taylor asked all of us girls.

"Sure Tay." I said.

"Ok." Sharpay said.

"Fun." Sarah and Kayla said.

"Let's go." I said.

At the beach.

"Oh. Look at those boys over there!" Kayla said checking some guys out.

"Oooo. Man I am having a good day." Sarah said looking at them.

"Uh you guys do remember your boyfriends don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. But they aren't here." Kayla said.

"Whatever." I said looking back at my book I was reading.

"Gabi, we're in Maui. Not a library. Would you stop reading?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Just hold on a second. Let me finish this chapter." I said.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Kayla said getting up and walking over there with Sarah following her.

"Hi." Kayla said.

"Hi." Sarah said.

"Hi..." They all said.

"I'm Kayla." Kayla explained.

"And I'm Sarah." Sarah told them.

"Oh. Well I'm Josh, this is Coby, Garett, and Sean." Josh said pointing to everyone as he said their name.

"Hi." Kayla said.

"Sup?" Coby said. Then some girls walked over to them.

"Hey guys. We got you some drinks." One girl said sitting really close to Garett and giving him a kiss.

**Kayla's POV:**

Oh man! They have girlfriends! Uh..I thought I had a chance with one of them. Oh wait...I have a boyfriend already.

"Who are you?" Another girl said sitting next to Sean.

"Nobody." Kayla said.

"We're just passing girls on the beach." Sarah said as we started walking away then ran. Then we started laughing.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"What?" Sharpay and I asked as they came over.

"Well we went to flirt with those guys, and it turns out they have girlfriends." Kayla said.

"Yeah." Sarah said still laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Sarah said.

"I have no clue. I guess I just felt like laughing." Kayla said.

"Ah huh..." Me, Taylor and Sharpay said.

"Well I'm going in the water." Sharpay said. "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Kayla and Sarah said.

"Gabi?" Sharpay asked. But I didn't answer. "Gabi?"

"Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Gabi!" Sharpay snapped taking my book away.

"Hey!" I yelled. Then Sharpay looked at my book to see that I was reading onto the next chapter.

"Gabi! No. You said you were gonna finish the last chapter and that was it. You're done reading. Now let's go have some fun!" Sharpay yelled pulling me up.

"Fine." I said giving in.

2 hours later. Back at the hotel. We were just laughing in the hallway on our way to our room.

"Hey you guys. Let's go see what the boys are doing." I said then I knocked on the door and Troy let us in.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"Hey Troy!" I said giving him a kiss.

"Hey." Sharpay said.

"Hey good you guys are here! So I heard that there's gonna be this big fire work show and party by some of the volcanoes tonight." Zeke explained.

"Cool. Are we going?" Sharpay asked.

"Well do you wanna go?" Zeke asked looking at us girls.

"Sure." We all said.

"Great." Sharpay said.

"I've never been anywhere near a volcanoe. This is going to be so cool." Taylor said.

"Yeah." I said. "What time is it at?"

"9 o'clock." Zeke explained.

"Just hopefully it won't erupt while were there." Jake said with a laugh. But we just looked at him with a weird face. "What? It could happen."

"Well it won't." Taylor explained.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"Because...I just know alright." Taylor said.

"Oh ah huh." Jake said.

"Well do you guys wanna go get something to eat with us?" Troy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok." The rest of the girls said. Then we left.

At the resteraunt. We have our food and everything.

"So what are you gonna wear to the party?" Sharpay asked me.

"I don't know." I said. Then a guy in a hula skirt came up to us.

"Hey! Weren't you guys in that music video at that school?" The guy named Tiki asked.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Oh my. I thought you guys were so good. I taped it the second time I saw it and I haven't been able to stop watching it." Tiki explained.

"Wow. Really. You love it that much?" I asked.

"Oh totally." Tiki said. This is a little weird.

"Thanks." Sharpay said.

"And you. I thought you were awesome! And you are like the prettiest girl I have ever seen, and now met." Tiki told me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. But Troy just looked at him with a face that said 'Don't you go get any ideas'.

"Here's my card with my number on it." Tiki said handing me a piece of paper. "Call me."

Then he walked away. Then I tore it up.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I cannot believe him." Kayla said.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"No offence or anything, but I think I am like the prettiest girl alive! Why doesn't he like me?" Kayla exclaimed.

"Kayla!" I said.

"You are so not the prettiest girl alive." Sharpay said.

"Am to!" Kayla said.

"Yes you are Kayla." Brian said.

"Thanks Brian." Kayla said giving him a kiss.

Later that night at the party.

"Whoa! This party is awesome!" Sharpay said dancing crazy with everyone.

"Yeah!" Kayla yelled. "The DJ is fine!"

"Ok Kayla is that all you think about? Guys?" Taylor asked.

"No. I think about my friends too." Kayla explained.

"Yeah when it comes time to boy trouble." Sarah explained.

"Face it Kayla. You're boy crazy." I said.

"Yes I am." Kayla said. "But I can't help it. It's not my fault that some boys on this earth are irresisitable."

Then all of a sudden we felt a shake under our feet.

"Whoa!" Taylor yelled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was probably just like a small earth quake or something." Sarah said. Then Troy walked over to me when a slow song came on.

"Hey. Do you wanna dance?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to." I said putting my hands around his neck.

"So what do you think of Maui so far?" Troy asked.

"It is so beautiful here. I love it." I said. "What about you?"

"It's cool." Troy said.

"Wow Troy. You're so enthusiastic." I joked with a laugh.

"Yeah well it is pretty sweet here." Troy said. "But what was that shaking earlier?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just like...I don't know." I said. Then we felt that shaking again.

"What the heck?" Troy exclaimed.

"What is that?" I asked. Then someone came to the microphone and spoke.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman. That shaking that has been occuring is coming from the volcanoe. We may experiance and eruption." He explained. What!

"Jake you jinxed the volcanoe!" Kayla said.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But I haven't updated in a few days cause I was gone so I will update more soon. Hope you loved it! REVEIW!**

**Dance246**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The volcanoe:

"I did not jinx it!" Jake said. Then people started like panicking.

"We need you all to go get things that you will need after this. We have about 1/2 hour before the volcanoe is supposed to erupt, so hurry!" She explained. Everybody ran to their homes/hotels.

"Oh my god! Hurry you guys!" Kayla said as we got in our room.

"I can't believe the volcanoe is gonna erupt. I mean I wonder if Jake really did jinx it." Taylor said.

"Well who cares, just grab your stuff and let's get out of here!" I said gathering my stuff quickly.

15 minutes later. We all got on the buses.

"I can't believe our Maui trip is ruined." Sharpay said sadly.

"I know." I said.

"This stinks!" Sarah said.

"Hey you guys. Do you know where we're even going?" Some boy asked us.

"No." Sharpay said.

"Oh. Just asking." He said then turned around.

"My baby's still there." A women cried.

"Ohhh..." Sharpay said. Then the bus shock. Some people screamed at the front of the bus.

"It's ok! Don't panic!" The bus driver yelled back. Then when I looked outside I started to see lava coming out of the top of the volcanoe.

"You guys look." I said pointing.

"Oh my god." Kayla said.

"Yo bus driver dude...person...the volcanoe is eruptting!" Sharpay yelled to him.

"What!" He yelled. Then he saw. "OH shit!"

Then he started driving faster.

"Oh god." Sarah said. Little kids started crying. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello!" I yelled.

"Uh...hey Gabi." My old friend Sean said.

"Sean?" I asked.

"Sean?" Troy asked with a mad face.

"Yeah. Hey!" Sean said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey. So what's up with you? What'cha doing right now?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just driving away from an erupting volcanoe in Maui." I explained. Then Sean started laughing.

"Yeah right. But seriously girl, what are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Seriously Sean, I am being chased by hot lava erupting from a volcanoe. I know it sounds crazy, but we won a trip to Maui and now one of the volcanoes are erupting." I explained.

"Seriously?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well are you ok?" Sean asked.

"Well right now we are. But we're just trying to get away from it as fast as we can." I explained.

"Well don't worry. I have an idea how I'm gonna get you out of that mess." Sean said then hung up.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Was that Sean?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. He says he has an idea of how to get us safe." I explained.

"Psst, yeah right." Kayla and Sarah said. Then the bus stopped.

"Well don't worry Gabi. I'm gonna keep you safe." Troy said putting his arm around me.

"Thanks Troy." I said giving him a kiss. Then the bus stopped.

"What are you doing?" Some man yelled.

"Ok. Everyone just calm down. Now we are far enough from the volcanoe to do this. Right now we all have to get our and climb up some place high. We aren't safe down here." He explained. "Now everyone off!"

We all got off and climbed up on a high cliff thing where the lava can't reach us.

20 minutes later. After watching lava pass under us. Sean sent National Airguard planes to save us.

"Sean you didn't!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! I love him!" Sarah yelled. Everyone started waving there hands trying to get their attention even though they already knew we were down there. Then they landed. There were only 5 so we had to make shifts.

"Ok. You 3 girls can go in this one." One of the piolets explained. He was talking to me, Kayla, and Sarah.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere without Troy." I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. You have to get on this plane." He said pushing me in.

"It's ok Gabi! You'll be fine." Troy explained. Then we flew off. Then after about 5 minutes the so called piolet confesed of being a high-jacker.

"Yeah, just to tell you I'm a high-jacker. So I'm going to drop you guys off at that little island over there." He explained.

"What!" We all yelled.

"Oh my god!" Kayla yelled. Then he dropped us off.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled as Sarah drew S.O.S. on the sand with her feet.

"I can't believe we boarded a plane with a high-jacker." Kayla said.

"I'm scared. I mean what if we never get back?" Sarah said as she finished.

"I hope we will." Kayla said.

"I'm gonna call Troy." I said pulling out my cell.

"Gabi! Hey! Are you alright? Where are you?" Troy asked knowing it was me.

"Troy. No I am not alright, the guy that was driving our plane was a high-jacker, and he desserted us at an uncharted island!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Troy yelled.

"Yeah, ok I need you to send some planes to come and get us." I explained.

"Oh I will." Troy explained. "Except it's gonna be hard since we don't know your exact location."

"I know, but try. And hurry!" I yelled.

"I will. I love you!" Troy said.

"I love you too!" I said. Then we hung up. "He's gonna send some planes to look for us."

"Good." Kayla said.

"Now I'm gonna call my mom." I said. "And I need you guys to call everyone you know. I mean we need a lot of people looking for us, if we're going to be found."

"Right." Kayla said pulling out her cell. And so did Sarah.

10 minutes later. We had practically called everyone we know. And then it got late and we fell asleep.

The next morning.

"Is it just me? Or are we still on the island?" Kayla asked waking up.

"Uh...we're still on the island." I said.

"Uhhhh... At least in my dreams we weren't." Kayla explained.

"We're gonna starve you know." Sarah said.

"I know..." Kayla said.

"Not if we try to catch food." I said.

"How?" Kayla asked.

"Well you can go find some sticks to catch fish with, and then I'll like go look for coconuts. And Sarah you can go look for like banana trees or some type of food tree." I explained.

"Ok." They said then we went looking for that stuff. Then 10 minutes later we came back together.

"I got 2 bananas." Sarah explained.

"5 fish." Kayla explained.

"3 coconuts." I said.

"We did good." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is make a fire." I explained.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sarah asked.

"I know." Kayla said digging through her bag. "Gabs, get your sunglasses."

"Ok." I said getting them. Then Kayla took out a mirror. Then she shined them against each other and made a fire.

"Whoa. Thanks Kayla." I said.

"You're a genius." Sarah said.

"I know." Kayla said. Not really. You think 2+23.

"How long do you think we're gonna be stuck here?" Sarah asked as we started eating.

"I don't know. I mean it could be days, weeks, months, years." I said just trying to annoy Sarah.

"Years?" Sarah said scared.

"I'm just kidding. I don't know how long." I said.

"Well it better not be for a year." Sarah said. "I have a life you know."

"Psst, no you don't." Kayla said.

"Well we all have a life where there actually is human life. And we all have boyfriends that don't even know where we are." I explained.

"Troy does." Kayla said.

"Well he knows we're on a desserted island. He doesn't know which one." I said.

"I don't even know which one. We're gonna starve, we're gonna die! We won't have water. No shelter, no nothing. What are we gonna do!" Sarah said spazzing out.

"Whoa, ok Sarah. We're gonna be fine. We have food and we're gonna build shelter. We will live." I said trying to calm her down.

"You don't know that." Sarah said.

"Yes she does. Because I know it too. And you should." Kayla said.

"Well I don't..." Sarah said then we just sat there without saying anything.

1 hour later. We were trying to make a shelter.

"Uh! It's usuless! I mean none of us know how to make this shelter. And we're out of food." Sarah said.

"Calm down Sarah. We'll find more food, and we will make the shelter." I said trying to put it together. Then it just fell down again. "You what, maybe you should go make your S.O.S. bolder, so it's easier to see."

"Right." Sarah said running over to her S.O.S.

**A/N: There's my next chapter! Hope you loved it! Well anyway REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saved:

We've been on the island for 3 days now.

"Gosh! Where are they!" Sarah said spazzing out again

"Sarah. Relax. They should be coming here one of these days." Kayla said.

"Gabi. We have been on this island for 4 days now. Don't you think if they actually were looking for us, they would of found us by now?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah. You have been saying the same thing over and over again for 4 days now. Don't you think you're over reacting just a litte?" I asked.

"No." Sarah said.

"Psst." Kayla said. Then we saw a helicopter coming twords the island.

"Hey! Down here!" Sarah yelled jumping and waving her hands.

"Over here!" I yelled.

"Yo! We're down here!" Kayla yelled. But some how they didn't see us and flew away.

"God. This stinks." Sarah said. Then we saw it fly back and landed on the island.

"Hey!" Kayla yelled. Then Troy, Seth, and Brian came out of the plane. I ran up to Troy and gave him a huge hug.

"Troy!" I yelled.

"Gabi! Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." I said.

"What took you guys so long?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry. We couldn't convince these guys to come back and look for you guys but finally we did." Seth explained.

"Well they were about to go crazy. I just stood around watching them panic." Sarah lied.

"Psst. Yeah right. You're the one who was about to go crazy. Ok you _were _crazy." Kayla explained.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, let's just leave this place." Sarah said getting on the plane. Then we went on it too and left.

"So I guess that scratches Maui." Kayla said.

"Yeah. This really sucks." I said.

"Well at least were off the island and we didn't get stuck in the lava." Sarah said.

"Yeah." I said.

Back in California. Everyone was at Katie's house.

"So how long are you guys gonna stay here?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. How long do you guys wanna stay?" I asked.

"I'll stay as long as everyone else wants to." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Zeke said.

"Uh hello, what about college you guys?" Taylor asked.

"Oh please. We don't have to be back there for another 2 weeks, remember. Not until our "Maui" trip is done." Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"I guess we're staying for 2 weeks." Taylor said.

"K." Katie said.

"Where are we gonna all stay?" Chad asked.

"Well just get a hotel." Sharpay said.

"Right." Chad said.

10 minutes later. All the guys went to the basketball courts to play basketball and all of us girls went shopping.

"So what do you guys think of Tanner?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you know that I've only been dating him for a month now. And I wanna know what you think of him." Katie said.

"He's alright." I said.

"He's pretty cool." Kayla said.

"He's ugly." Sharpay said.

"What?" Katie said.

"Oh come on. I mean he has huge square glasses, his hairs like totally gross, and he wears his pants up over his belly- button." Sharpay exclaimed.

"I think he's cute." Katie said.

"You know he is really ugly." Taylor said.

"No he's not!" Katie said.

"Yes he is..." Sharpay said with a little laugh.

"Ok you guys this is stupid! I mean obviously Katie thinks he's cute and you don't. And it really only matters what Katie thinks since he's her boyfriend." I said.

"Thanks Gabi." Katie said.

"Whatever." Sharpay said.

"Changing the subject now. So I like cannot wait to get married to Chad!" Taylor said.

"I know. Except I can't wait to get married to Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Yeah...Except to Troy." I said. Then we laughed a little.

"Well at least you guys are getting married. Me and Seth never think about that stuff." Sarah said.

"Well Seth's not really that kind of guy that would. I mean when I was going out with him, whenever I asked him if he ever thought about that kind of commitment, he wouldn't say anything and just change the subject." Kayla said.

"You went out with Seth?" Sarah said. I guess she didn't know.

"Uhhhh...so when are you guys getting married?" Kayla said changing the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject! I can't believe you didn't tell me you went out with Seth before me!" Sarah said.

"Oh come on Sarah. It's no big deal." Kayla said.

"Yes it is." Sarah said. "No wonder he's always so nice to you, and like all that stuff."

"Ok Sarah. Let's just forget about this. I mean I dated him 2 months ago." Kayla said. "It's aincent history."

"You dated him 2 months ago, when I've only been dating him for 1 month." Sarah said. "I can't believe this."

"You know Sarah you shouldn't be mad at me for this. He dumped me for you. He's just being nice to me so we'll stay friends." Kayla explained.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"He dumped me for you." Kayla said.

"Kayla, I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"It's ok. I don't like him anymore. And I was planning on dumping him anyways." Kayla said.

"Ok good." Sarah said.

"Changing the subject again." Taylor said. "Let's go shopping."

We've just been sitting down in food court eating.

"Ok." I said.

"I don't feel like shopping." Kayla said. Then my jaw dropped. And I walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"No. I just...I don't know, I'm kind of sick of shopping." Kayla said.

"I think you are sick." I said.

"I'm not sick. But let's go anyway." Kayla said.

"Ok." Sharpay said. Then we went to a store.

**A/N: OK sorry for the short chapter. But I haven't updated in a few days. I've been gone. So just I hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The party:

Still at the mall.

"Hey Gabriella." Lindsay said.

"Oh. Hi Lindsay." I said.

"So like I'm having a big huge party like on Friday, and like I was wondering if you like wanted to come." Lindsay said repeating like a lot.

"Oh...uh...I don't know." I said looking at the other girls.

"Oh your friends can come too." Lindsay said.

"Ok. Well, guys?" I asked them.

"Sure." Sharpay said.

"Sounds great!" Sarah said.

"Totally." Kayla said.

"Sweet." Taylor and Katie said.

"Sure. Well come." I said.

"Great. Like I said, it's Friday night. At 9:00 to anytime." Lindsay explained.

"Ok." I said.

"Great." Lindsay said then left.

"Well that was weird." Katie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because before you moved to New Mexico she like totally never talked to you. And now she's inviting you to the her party." Katie said.

"That's so not like her." Sarah said.

"Well I think it just because of the music video, and she just loved it so much." I said.

"Well that could be true." Sarah said.

"Who cares. Let's go looking for an awesome out fit for the party." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." I said then we went to another store.

At the basketball courts.

"So Troy. Have you and Gabi set a date for your wedding yet?" Chad asked.

"Nope." Troy said. "Have you?"

"No." Chad said. "Zeke?"

"No. But we have an idea of when we do want it. We were thinking around July." Zeke explained.

"July?" Troy and Chad asked.

"Dude, July's like only 6 months away." Chad said.

"6 months is enough." Zeke said. "And plus, Sharpay says she doesn't want to wait that long."

"Oh." Chad said.

"Well Gabi's birthdays coming up. So I need you guys to help me throw her a party." Troy explained.

"Sure." Zeke said.

"Were there for you dude." Chad said.

"Good." Troy said.

"Ok could you guys stop talking about marrige. Especially you Troy." Jake said.

"Ok Jake would you just drop it. I mean you don't have any chance with Gabi now." Troy said.

"I might." Jake said.

"Troy's right. You have absolutly no chance." Zeke said. "Gabi is Troy's."

"Well she may be Troy's now. But someday she will be mine." Jake said with a smirk.

"In your dreams." Troy said. Then Jake tried to shoot the ball into the basket, but for the millionth time he didn't make it.

"Uhh..." Jake said. Troy, Chad, and Zeke chuckled a little bit. Jake just gave them an evil look.

At the hotel we are staying at.

"Oh. I gotta go try on this out fit and see how it looks on me!" Sharpay said.

"You already tried it on and saw." Taylor said.

"Well yeah, but I wanna see it on me again." Sharpay said. Then went into the bathroom.

"Uh you guys. Don't you think Sharpay is a little weird?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah." I exclaimed.

"What? Don't you think so?" Sarah asked.

"I sure do." Katie said.

"I do too a little." Kayla said.

"You guys! Sharpay is my best friend! She is not weird." I said.

"Yeah. She's my friend too. She is so not weird." Taylor said.

"Well I thinks she is." Sarah said.

"I mean she is such a drama queen." Kayla said.

"So what?" I asked.

"It just annoys me a little." Kayla said.

"Look. Sharpay may be a drama queen, and she may be weird to you guys. But Sharpay is my best friend. And if you can't accept her as one of my friends, then I can't accept you as one of my friends." I said then I left the room.

"Gabi." Kayla said then ran after me. "Gabi stop!"

But I kept going.

"Gabi!" Kayla yelled then finally stopped me.

"What!" I asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Sharpay." Kayla said.

"You know Sharpay is my best friend. And I thought you were too. But I just found out that my best friend doesn't like my new friends." I said.

"Well I don't not like all of them. I just don't like Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad." Kayla said then covered her mouth.

"You dont' like Taylor and Chad?" I exclaimed.

"Well..." Kayla said.

"I can't believe you." I said.

"No you don't get it." I said.

"I think I do. Just because they are my new friends who you don't know, you just have to not like them." I said.

"Gabi." Kayla said.

"No Kayla." I said. "I totally understand. You don't like my new friends so you have to trash talk them."

"You know what. You've changed Gabriella. I mean you left us with this girl who was into her studies and nothing else. And then you come back 3 years later and you are like a singer and dancer with a boyfriend and tons of friends." Kayla explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It just means like that if you didn't move to Albuquerque you would have more friends maybe. And Jake would be your boyfriend. I mean he's the one who really loves you." Kayla said.

"Kayla what are you talking about. Troy loves me with all of his heart. And I would never go out with Jake." I said.

"Oh...ah huh...well if Troy loves you so much how come he was hitting on me yesterday...?" Kayla lied.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Troy...was hitting on me yesterday... Oh and he tried to kiss me but I told him to stop." Kayla lied.

"What!" I yelled wanting to cry. Then I ran to the boys room. Zeke let me in.

"Hey Gabs." Zeke said. Then I just came storming in over to Troy.

"Hey baby." Troy said. I just threw my engagement ring on his lap and left. "Gabi what's wrong?"

But I just ran out of the room. Then I ran into our bathroom and started crying.

"Gabi?" Everyone asked. Then Troy came and ran in.

"You guys where's Gabi?" Troy asked.

"She ran in the bathroom." Taylor said.

"Gabi?" Troy asked knocking on the door.

"Gabi?" Everyone asked.

"Go away Troy!" I cried.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Kayla?" Sharpay asked when she walked in the room. "What's wrong with Gabi?"

"Uh...I don't know..." Kayla lied.

"Gabi come out here." Troy said.

"No!" I cried.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because!" I said.

"Uh...come on Gabi? Why did you throw your ring at me? Did I do something?" Troy asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what you did. I know what you did." I said.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Troy asked.

"Kayla told me that you were hitting on her yesterday and tried to kiss her." I explained. Kayla just walked out of the room.

"What? I so did not hit on her, and no way did I try to kiss her! She is lying!" Troy explained. Then I open the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Kayla's lying." Troy said.

"Kayla!" I exclaimed. Then I found her in the boys room. "I cannot believe you!"

"What did I do?" Kayla laughed.

"Troy didn't hit on you or try to kiss you!" I said. "You lied to me!"

"Gabi." Kayla said.

"No." I said. "I thought you were my friend."

Then I faced everyone.

"I'm leaving." I said. Then Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke followed me.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Sharpay asked.

"Um hum." I said. "Are you guys coming with me?"

"I am." Troy said.

"Sure." Sharpay and Taylor said.

"Well I guess I will." Chad said.

"Me too." Zeke said.

3 hours later. At the air port.

"Bye Gabi!" Sarah said.

"Bye Sarah." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Gabs." Katie said as I gave her a hug.

"See ya." I said.

"Bye Gabriella." Jake said.

"Bye Jake." I said giving him a hug too. Then we all said our good byes and left for New Mexico.

"I can't believe she's gone." Sarah said.

"It's all Kayla's fault." Katie said.

"Yeah. If Kayla hadn't of done what she did then they would still be here." Seth said.

"Yeah. I can't believe her." Sarah said.

"I know." Katie said. Then there was a big silence. "So do you guys wanna go get pizza?"

"Sure." Katie said.

"Let's go." Seth and Jake said.

**A/N: Well hope you liked this chapter! REVEIWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The weddings:

6 months later. Sharpay is getting married one day, then Taylor's getting married the next, then I'm getting married after. We're having 3 weddings in a row.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Sharpay said as she was looking in the mirror at her self in her wedding dress.

"Yeah. And I can't wait for my wedding in 2 days." I said.

"I can't wait til tomorrow." Taylor said.

"Why are we all getting married 3 days in a row?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. It was kind of the guys idea, and we went along with it." I said.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay said.

"Well anyway who cares. All that matters is that in 4 days we will all be wives." Taylor said excitedly.

"Yeah!" I said.

At the church.

Everyone walked down the isle.

"Do you Zeke Bailor take Sharpay Evens to be your wife? To love and to hold from this day forward. And til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Zeke said with a smile.

"And do you Sharpay Evens take Zeke Bailor to be your husband? To love and to hold from this day forward. And til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sharpay said with a smile. And then a tear ran down her face.

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Then they kissed and ran back down the isle and everyone cheered.

The next day. Everyone walked down the isle.

"Do you Chad Danforth take Taylor McKessie to be your wife? To love and to hold from this day forward. And til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Chad said.

"And do you Taylor McKessie take Chad Danforth to be your husband? To love and to hold from this day forward. And til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Taylor smiled.

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. They kissed and everyone cheered.

The next day. Me and Troy's wedding day!

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your wife? To love and to hold from this day forward. And til death do you part?" The priest asked Troy.

"I do." Troy said.

"And do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your husband? To love and to hold from this day forward. And til death do you part?" The priest asked me.

"I do." I said with a smile.

We exchaned rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile. Then we kissed and walked out of the church.

In the limo.

"Gabriella Bolton. I love the sound of that." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said then we kissed.

"So are you ready for our honeymoon?" I asked him.

"Totally. A whole 2 weeks in Paris." Troy said.

"I know. I've always wanted to go to Paris. And who knew I would be going there for my honeymoon with the most perfect man on earth." I said with a smile.

"And I'm going with the world's most prettiest, smartest girl." Troy said then we kissed again.

"Thanks." I said.

"So are you ready for our life together?" Troy asked.

"I'm ready." I said grabbing his hand.

"Well first Sharpay got married, then Taylor, and now me. I am the most lucky girl alive right now." I said.

"And I am the most lucky man." Troy said.

"And you know do you remember when we first met at that ski lodge?" I asked.

"Of corse. I remember we were forced to sing Start of Something New." Troy said.

"I'm really glad they picked you to sing with me instead of some other guy." I said.

"I'm glad too." Troy said.

"And then I thought I would never see you again after we left each other." I said.

"I know. I felt the same way. I mean sure we would be able to talk, but probably not see each other." Troy said.

"Yeah well we did." I said.

"Yep. And when I saw you in class your first day I couldn't believe it. I mean there you were." Troy said.

"I know. And when I saw that you had called me on my cell I was like why would he be calling me now? I mean doesn't he have school?" I said. "But then I heard Chad said your name. And I knew it was you."

"Yeah." Troy said. Then we drove up to the party place.

"Well you ready to go in?" I asked.

"Ready if you are." Troy said. Then we kissed quick and went inside.

"Hey!" Everyone said as we entered.

"Hey guys." I said. "I'm gonna go talk to Sharpay and Taylor. K?"

"Ok." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" I said running over to them.

"Hey. So...how was the ulter for you?" Sharpay asked.

"Good..." I said with a laugh.

"But I am so glad were all married now. I mean can you believe it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I know. It's so exciting!" I said. "But when are you guys going on your honeymoons?"

"Tomorrow." They both said.

"Ok...Well we're going tonight." I said.

"I can't wait for Rome!" Sharpay said.

"I can't wait for the Bahamas!" Taylor said.

"Paris here I come!" I said.

"Hey Gabi!" Lindsay said coming up to me. She came down here for my wedding.

"Oh hey Lindsay." I said.

"Congradulations." Lindsay said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Gabs!" Sarah and Katie said running up to me as Lindsay left.

"Hey." I said.

"We brought someone here if you don't mind." They said.

"Who?" I asked. Then they grabbed Kayla.

"Hi..." Kayla said.

"Oh hi Kayla." I said.

"Look Gabi I'm still so so so so sorry about what I did when you were in Cali. I don't know what came over me! I really wish I could go back in time and stop me from doing that." Kayla said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Gabi." Kayla said.

"I'm just kidding. I forgive you Kayla." I said. Then I gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Kayla said. "And congradulations."

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey baby." Troy said.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here Kayla?" Troy asked.

"Troy. It's alright. She apologized and I forgave her." I said.

"I really am sorry Troy. I don't know what came over me. Can you please forgive me?" Kayla asked.

"Well...I guess if Gabi can, I can. I forgive you." Troy said.

"Oh thank you!" Kayla said. Then Sharpay ran to the stage to talk.

"Attention everyone! I would like to make a request for the bride and groom tonight. I was wondering if they maybe wanted to sing a song for us." Sharpay explained.

"Sure." I said.

"Why not." Troy said then we went up on stage.

"Great. You guys know this one." Sharpay said. Then she started playing the music for Start of Something New.

_Livin in my own world..._

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance..._

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities..._

_Oooooo..._

_I know..._

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the..._

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you..._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new_

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_Now who would ever thought that..._

_Um.._

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_And the world looks so much brighter..._

_brighter...brighter.._

_Oh..._

_With you by my side..._

_By your side..._

_I know _

_That something has changed..._

_Never felt this way..._

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start..._

_Of something new_

_It feels so right.._

_To be here with you.._

_ohhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new..._

_I never knew that It could happen _

_Til it happened to me..._

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_I didn't know it before..._

_But now it's easy to see..._

_Ohhhhh..._

_It's the start..._

_Of something new.._

_It feels so right..._

_To be here with you _

_Ohhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart..._

_That it's the start.._

_Of something new.._

_It feels so right.._

_To be here with you.._

_Ohhhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart.._

_Feel in my heart.._

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new..._

Everyone cheered and me and Troy kissed.

**A/N: Well there was my last chapter! I am so glad you guys loved this story! I love you all! And thanks for all your support! Oh and if any of you had read another one of my stories called "The Reunion" I'm going to be starting the sequel for that. So be sure to look for that! I love you all!**

**Signing off for good,**

**Dance246!**


End file.
